Home Is Wherever You Are
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Sequel to "Christmas Proposal" and takes place over 2 years later. Hank gets transferred to another city and he and Olivia have to relocate their growing family. Note: Justin's death never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Once their belongings arrived in Tampa, it was up to Olivia to get everything unpacked. She loved their new home. It was a lot bigger than their house in Chicago and they also would never have to worry about winter again, unless they visited Chicago or New York. Hank's former squad was looking forward to visiting as was Justin and his family. Olivia still kept in touch with Fin, Amanda, Barba and Carisi and had invited them to visit whenever they wanted.

Noah was still in Chicago finishing up Preschool for the year and he was staying with Erin. He still had another year but Olivia couldn't believe that in another year, he'd be going to Kindergarten. He'd be done for the summer by the end of the week, so Erin and Jay would bring him down. Olivia still had to deal with Emma and Vanessa, her and Hank's almost 2-year old twins, who were a handful. They were into everything. They were the spitting image of Olivia but could be very stubborn, which Olivia blamed on Hank. They had found out in the last few weeks that they were expecting again.

The girls woke up from their nap and Olivia realized it was almost lunch time. She went into their room.

"Hello, ladies."

"Mama!"

"What should we do for lunch?"

"Dada!"

"Ok. We can go see Daddy."

Olivia put the girls in the SUV and drove to Hank's Precinct. Once she got the girls out, they went in.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Voight. If he's in."

"I'm assuming you're his wife."

"Yes. I'm Olivia and this is Emma and Vanessa."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sally Emerson, the Desk Sergeant."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"How old are they?"

"They'll be 2 soon. We also have a 4-year old son, Noah. He's still in Chicago. Our oldest son, Justin, is in Kentucky with his family. Justin is Hank's from his first marriage."

"I'm looking forward to meeting everyone. You have a daughter, Erin, too, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll let him know you're here."

"Thank you."

The Desk Sergeant called Hank and then he told her to send them up. Sally walked them up to Hank's office. The rest of the team was out, so Hank was in his office with someone.

"There are my girls."

"Hey."

The person in Hank's office turned around and turned out to be none other than Ed Tucker.

"Hey, Olivia."

"They actually let you out of New York?"

"Yep. I moved down here over a year ago. How've you been?"

"Busy with 3 young children. This is Emma and this is Vanessa. They'll be 2 soon."

"They look like you."

"What gave it away?"

"Are they as feisty as their mother?"

"Yep."

"They're as stubborn as their father."

"Who he?"

"This is Ed Tucker. Mommy knew him when I worked with the NYPD before Daddy and I got married. You still with IAB?"

"No. I'm actually the Commanding Officer of this Unit. Hank is my #2. When I took over, they told me I could being in whoever I wanted. I did my homework on bringing him in. I know he has a reputation and I normally wouldn't tolerate that type of behavior but he gets the job done. He's a bit like Stabler."

"He is but he's changed. He did it for me and our family. Are you a Captain now?"

"Yes. I think he and I will get along fine. How's Noah?"

"He's doing great. He's still in Chicago until he's out of school for the summer. That's in another week."

"He's done Friday."

"That's right he is."

"Can Daddy have a kiss?"

Both girls went up to Hank and gave him a kiss.

"Do you still keep in touch with your former squad?"

"I do. We told them they could come visit us whenever they want."

"Are you enjoying your retirement?"

"I am. Taking care of 3 kids is a full-time job. We just found out within the last few weeks that we're expecting again, so it'll be even more chaotic. We're hoping for a boy this time. I'm done after this one no matter what though."

"Well, congratulations."

"Thank you. Honey, the girls want to have lunch with Daddy. Do you have time?"

"For my 3 favorite girls, always."

"I should go anyway. I have a meeting. Olivia, it's good to see you."

"You too."

Ed left and headed to his meeting.

"Ok, so, when were you planning to tell me that he was your Boss?"

"Does it matter?"

"He's only the same person who arrested me for a murder I didn't commit. No big deal."

"Hey, I know, ok? He and I talked about that. He said he regrets a lot of that. I was hesitant to take this job because I know how much you dislike the guy. You and our family are my top priority and always have been. I know I should have said something to you about it."

"I know how important taking this job was to you. Leaving Chicago was not an easy decision for you to make, just like me leaving New York to move to Chicago to be with you."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. I wouldn't change anything from these last couple years. You know I love you and would go anywhere for you."

"I know. I love you too and I appreciate your support in this."

"The house is finally looking livable. We have lots of company coming this weekend for the girls' birthday."

"Don't overwork yourself."

"I'm doing it little by little. Just be careful with how you handle yourself around Tucker."

"I will. Do you think you can learn to get along with him?"

"Yeah, I guess. Did you invite him to their party?"

"I did. I invited the entire Unit, so they can meet my family."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia as he rubbed her belly. He picked up both girls and they went down to the SUV to go have lunch. After lunch, they dropped Hank off and went home.

 **Tell me what you think of it so far. I haven't quite decided where I'm going with this yet though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

As soon as Noah was done with school and said goodbye to all of his friends, Erin and Jay picked him up and headed to the airport. Everyone else would be headed to the airport later. Noah missed his parents and sisters so much and couldn't wait to be with them.

When they arrived in Tampa, they got the luggage and the rental and headed to the house. Olivia and the girls were in the pool when they got there.

"Mommy!"

"Noah!"

"Brudder!"

"How was the flight?"

"It was great."

"Where's Jay?"

"He's here someplace."

Jay came around to the pool.

"Olivia, I'm moving in. This house is awesome! I would love to not have to deal with the cold weather anymore."

"How are you going to feel about living with Hank?"

"Thanks a lot, Erin. Just ruin it for me."

"Love you too, Babe."

"When does everyone get here?"

"They all have a later flight."

"Can I go swimming?"

"Of course."

"I got him."

"Thanks, Jay. His room is at the top of the stairs on the left."

Jay took Noah inside and upstairs, so he could help him change. Jay changed his own clothes as well. Erin and Olivia were with the girls outside.

"Are you two having a birthday?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing for your birthday?"

"We get presents."

"Daddy is picking up the present for the entire family after he gets off work."

"What are you getting?"

"A puppy."

"Aw! What kind?"

"A German Shepherd. We took the girls and they picked her out. Her name is Daisy."

"That's great."

Jay came out with Noah.

"Mommy, that's my room?"

"Yep."

"Wow!"

"We went to the Humane Society and we're getting a puppy. Daddy is picking her up when he gets off work. You have to help take care of her, ok?"

"Ok."

Jay got in the pool and then he snuck up on the girls, so they screamed.

"When does Justin get here?"

Then Justin, Olive, Daniel and the new baby came out from the house.

"Hello."

"Hey. How was the drive?"

"Not too bad."

Olivia got out of the water, since Jay was playing with the kids.

"This is Katelyn Olivia."

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks. Daniel, give Grandma a hug."

"Hi, Gama."

"Hi, sweetie."

Daniel gave Olivia a hug and a kiss and then Olive hugged her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good now that I am no longer in the first trimester. Can I hold my granddaughter?"

"Of course."

Justin handed Katelyn to Olivia.

"Hello, sweet girl."

"Hey, you 3."

"Hi, Justin."

"Hi, Brudder."

Those two get cuter every time I see them. The house looks great."

"Thanks."

"Justin, guess what."

"What?"

"We're getting a puppy."

"Oh, wow! That is so cool! What kind?"

"A German Shepherd and her name is Daisy."

"That's great. How are you, Erin?"

"Not too bad."

"Who's all coming?"

"Antonio, Olinsky, Ruzek, Burgess, Atwater, Platt, Mouch, Fin, Amanda, Carisi and Barba. He invited his new squad and his Boss."

"Did I hear you right, Ed Tucker is his Boss?"

"Yep. He neglected to tell me. Why don't I show you two around?"

"Ok."

"Sure."

The 3 of them and Baby Katelyn headed into the house, so Olivia could show Erin and Olive around.

"Olivia, this is gorgeous."

"Thank you."

Hank came home with the puppy and came into the house.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Is that my granddaughter?"

"Yep."

Hank kissed Olivia and took the baby.

"I can't believe you two are going through this again too."

"Neither can I. It better not be twins again."

"You'll still love me if it is though, right?"

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?"

"Yes."

Justin came in.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey."

Justin gave Hank a hug.

"So, what do you think?"

'She's beautiful. She looks like Camille."

"She does."

"Is Daniel ok?"

"He's trying to get in the pool. I need to get changed and then I'll change him outside."

"Ok."

Justin kissed Olive and then he went upstairs to change. He took Daniel's swimsuit outside, so he could change him. Katelyn started fussing, so Olive went to feed her. Hank went to change as did Erin and then everyone went outside.

"Noah, girls, look who's here."

"Doggie."

"Noah, this is Daisy."

"Hi, Daisy."

"Dada!"

"How are Daddy's girls?"

"K."

Hank got in the water and the girls floated over to him. Olivia sat on the edge of the pool.

"Noah, how was your last day of Preschool?"

"Good."

"That's good."

Everyone was in the pool except for Olivia. She got up, went into the house and went upstairs. Hank noticed she was gone, so he got out and went into the house. He went up to the bedroom as well.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Something's bothering you."

"I'm fine."

"Then why do you look like you've been crying?"

"I just wish I knew where I stood with Justin. Daniel calls me Grandma and Justin didn't correct me when I asked if I could hold my granddaughter. I thought things were ok between us. Maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing and I'm just overly sensitive because of my hormones. Let's face it, I'll probably never be anything more than that woman you're married to."

"Don't say that. I don't like hearing you talk like that."

"But it's true."

"No, it's not. You are everything to me."

Hank started kissing Olivia and Justin had come up to check on Olive and saw them.

"Can you come in here for a minute?"

"Sure."

Justin came into the bedroom.

"What's up?"

"How do you feel about Olivia?"

"I'm crazy about her. Olivia, I am crazy about you and I love you as much as I loved my mother, which is a lot. I may not stay it and maybe you felt that I didn't but trust me, I'm a lot like him and have a hard time expressing my feelings sometimes. I think of you more as my mom than my stepmom and as far as I'm concerned, Noah, Emma and Vanessa are my brother and sisters. You're Daniel and Katelyn's grandma for sure. Katelyn is definitely named after you."

"I love you as much as I love Noah and the girls and I always have. I've always referred to you as my son."

"And I am perfectly fine with that."

Justin put his arms around Olivia and gave her a hug. Hank put his arms around both of them.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Sweetie."

Hank kissed Olivia, took her hand and helped her up. Justin went to check on Olive and the baby, while Hank and Olivia went downstairs and went outside. Ed was there with someone.

"The house looks great, Olivia."

"Thanks."

"This is my fiancée, Anne Fisher. Anne, this is Hank's wife, Olivia."

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too. How'd you two meet?"

"She lives in the same condo building as me and we met almost as soon as I moved in. We got engaged in February and we're getting married in August."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Your children are adorable."

"Thank you. This is our son, Justin, his wife, Olive and their children, Daniel and Katelyn. This is our daughter, Erin and her boyfriend, Jay Halstead."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"How old are they?"

"Noah's 4 and Emma and Vanessa will be 2 tomorrow. We're also expecting again. I'm at 15 weeks."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I'm retired, so if you need help, let me know."

"I'll take that into consideration. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Other than Ed, I don't really know anyone here yet."

"How do you know him?"

"I worked for the NYPD until I retired. I was with Special Victims when he was with Internal Affairs. He wasn't necessarily one of my favorite people."

Hank wrapped his arms around Olivia and put his hand on her belly. She put her hand on top of his and laced their fingers together.

"You weren't one of my favorite people when I first met you either."

"I am now though, right?"

"Oh, maybe."

"Maybe? Just remember that I gave you your children."

"I know and I love you for it."

Hank kissed her cheek. Justin and Olive came outside with Katelyn.

"Is everyone going to be here for dinner?"

"No. They were leaving at 6, I think. Both flights are due to get in at about the same time. We probably won't see them until tomorrow anyway. All but the 4 of you and Erin and Jay are staying at a hotel."

"At least there's room for all of us comfortably. This house is awesome, Dad."

"Thanks. I think so too. I think Olivia likes it."

"I love it."

"Good. Should we just order pizza or something?"

"That works, since we're doing hot dogs, burgers and brats tomorrow."

They ordered a few pizzas for dinner and after they picked them up, they ate. After dinner, Ed and Anne left and went home and then everyone else went in and got ready for bed. They put a movie in before the kids went to sleep.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next morning arrived too quickly for Olivia. She and Hank had made love before falling asleep, which had actually been the first time since she moved to Tampa. They didn't seem to have much time alone anymore and it would be even less once the baby came. The thought of having 4 children under 5 scared her. Hank had taken time off to be with her after the twins were born and if he couldn't be off, Erin would. It was times like that when she really missed Lucy. She also wished Erin and Justin lived closer. Hank had found out a little over a year ago that Erin was his daughter. While it came as a shock to everyone, Olivia wasn't completely surprised because she knew how much Hank loved Erin. Justin found it amusing because he knew Bunny and what a liar she was. He never expected to hear that his father of all people had a one night stand with her and that resulted in Erin. None of it changed how he felt about Erin though. Finding out that Erin was Hank's didn't change how any of them felt about her. She and Erin had always had a good relationship and Erin told her on many occasions that she was more of a mother to her than Bunny ever was.

It seemed like it was too quiet in the house. She hadn't even heard Katelyn wake up during the night wanting to be fed. Hank was still sound asleep, since she heard him snoring. She decided to get up and get in the shower. While she was in the shower, Hank woke up and went to join her. He got in with her and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her neck.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning yourself. How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a while. Maybe it's because the entire family is under one roof."

"That doesn't happen too often. Jay said he wants to move in but Erin told him he probably wouldn't want to live with you."

"I wouldn't mind it as long as Erin was here too. We need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No. This has nothing to do with us. It's about the kids, meaning the 3 that live here and the one growing in here. I know how worn out you were when you were pregnant with the twins. With my new job, I'm not going to be able to take time off for a while. I think we need to hire a full-time nanny to help out. I'm not saying you can't handle them but the more pregnant you are, the more worn out you're going to be."

"I agree. The girls have so much energy as it is. When are we going to start interviewing?"

"We don't have to."

"Why?"

"Lucy is going to do it. She said she's been looking for something full-time now that she's done with school. She said she occasionally watches Jesse for Rollins. She has family down here, so she'll stay with them for now."

Olivia started kissing Hank.

"You are so amazing. You know that?"

"You do tell me that quite often.

They heard the door to the bathroom open.

"We're not alone."

"So I noticed."

They started kissing again ignoring whoever came into the bathroom. Hank moved his hand to her belly.

"Mommy, Daddy, we're hungry."

"Go get your brother or sister up."

"We tried. They told us to go away."

"Give us a few minutes."

"Hurry!"

"We two!"

"Yes, we know."

The kids left and Hank and Olivia finished their shower. They dried off and got dressed before they headed down the stairs. As they got down the stairs, the doorbell rang. It was the group from New York.

"Auntie Liv!"

"Hey, Jesse. How are you?"

"Good."

"You get prettier every time I see you."

"Thank you."

"Dang, Liv! Nice place."

"Thanks, Fin. Hey, Mel!"

"Hey, girl! You look great."

"Thanks. "

"Are you pregnant again?"

"I am."

"Dang, Voight! You're as bad as Carisi."

"Amanda, are you pregnant again?"

"Yep. I am."

"How far along are you?"

"15 weeks."

"Me too. Are you two planning to get married?"

"We are married. Carisi went back to Brooklyn SVU."

"Good for you. Congratulations."

"Thanks. You too. Hopefully these two will be as close as the girls have been."

"Thanks. I hope so too."

"Congratulations, Liv."

"Thanks, Rafael."

Daniel came downstairs with his teddy bear and he was rubbing his eyes. Hank picked him up.

"You remember Daniel, don't you?"

"Yeah. Hey, Daniel."

"Hi."

"Lucy, thank you so much for agreeing to do this."

"No problem. I've missed Noah so much."

"He's missed you too."

"How far is Disney World from here?"

"An hour and a half I think."

"That's not too far."

They heard Katelyn start crying.

"Who's that?"

"Our new granddaughter, Katelyn."

Noah and the girls came out from the family room.

"Jesse! Lucy!"

"Noah!"

Noah ran over to Jesse and gave her and hug and then he gave Lucy a hug. Emma and Vanessa glared at Hank.

"Where's Daisy?"

"The other room."

They heard Daisy barking, so Hank went to go let her out. The girls followed.

"Feisty, aren't they?"

"Oh, yeah. They're as stubborn as their father. Noah, guess what?"

"What?"

"Lucy is coming to work for us."

"No way! You're moving here?"

"Yep. I can see why you'd need help with those two."

"I know, right?"

Olivia started showing everyone around and then the doorbell rang. Olivia went to answer it figuring it was going to be the group from Chicago. She wasn't prepared for who it was.

"Trevor, Alex, this is a surprise. Are you two together?"

"We are. We're neighbors of yours."

"You two live here?"

"Yeah. I sold my practice in New York and joined my dad in his practice."

"Alex, are you working?"

"No. I'm retired. What about you?"

"Me too. My husband got transferred down here. We were in Chicago."

"Ok."

"Hi, Trevor."

"Hey, Noah. How are you?"

"Good."

"This is Jack and this is Ryan."

"They're how old?"

"They'll be 2 on July 4th."

Emma and Vanessa came over to Olivia.

"What did you two do with Daddy and Daniel?"

"Daisy."

"They took Daisy out?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you two take Jesse upstairs and show her your new room? I'll be up in a minute to get you dressed."

"K."

Both girls kissed Olivia and the two of them and Jesse went upstairs.

"If the 4 of you aren't busy later, we're having a birthday party for them."

"Sounds like fun. When is their birthday?"

"Today. The boys look like their daddy."

"That's for sure. Yours look like you."

"They do but they're stubborn like their father."

"Olivia, I'll help get Noah dressed and then I'll go help them."

"Thanks, Lucy. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Lucy took Noah upstairs to help him get dressed and then she went to help Emma and Vanessa.

"Did you have breakfast?"

"Yeah."

Olivia went into the kitchen to fix breakfast for the family. Alex followed her into the kitchen.

"How have you been?"

"Great. When did you and Langan happen?"

"We've been together since 2014. I was still in DC. Trevor told me what happened to you. I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

Hank came back in with Daniel and Daisy.

"Alex, this is my husband, Hank Voight and our grandson, Daniel. This is Alex, Trevor's wife. She used to be one of the ADA's that worked with us for many years."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Justin came into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go for a run. I'll eat when I get back."

"Before you go, this is Alex Langan, who was one of the ADA's I worked with for many years. She and her family are our neighbors. This is our son, Justin."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Buddy."

Justin grabbed some water and left to go jogging after he kissed Daniel and Olivia. Olive and Erin came into the kitchen.

"Where's Jay?"

"He went with Justin."

"Ok. This is Alex Langan, Trevor's wife. I knew her years ago when she was an ADA for SVU. You are going by Langan, right?"

"Yeah. Did you change your name?"

"I did. This is our daughter, Erin and Olive, Justin's wife."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Sweetie, you need to get dressed, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy."

Olive took Daniel upstairs to get him dressed as Lucy came down with Noah and the girls.

"Presents?"

"Not yet."

Everyone else came into the kitchen.

"Great house, Liv."

"Thanks, Mel."

"It's really amazing, Liv. Sonny, I want a house like this."

"Then I'll have to take the ADA position in Brooklyn. Our townhouse is plenty big."

"You're right. It is."

Amanda kissed Sonny.

"That's disgusting!"

"Shut up, Fin!"

Olivia kissed Hank.

"So is that."

"It's my house. Honey, you ordered the cake, right?"

"Yes, Dear. I'll go pick it up along with all the other stuff after breakfast."

Hank's phone rang, so he answered it.

"Is it ok if Ed and Anne bring her grandson?"

"Sure."

Hank told Ed it was fine and then he hung up.

"Who's Ed?"

"Hank's Boss."

"You mean you're not your own Boss anymore?"

"He hasn't been his own Boss for a while."

"Good one, Liv."

"Has his Boss been here long?"

"No. Just over a year."

"Where's he from?"

"New York."

"That would be funny if you knew him."

"I do and so do you."

"I do?"

"Yep."

"Oh, hell no! He's your Boss?"

"He doesn't seem like he's the same person he once was."

"Tucker is and always will be an ass."

"Language, Fin."

"Sorry."

Once breakfast was ready, everyone who was eating, ate. Hank went to do the errands and once Jay and Justin came back from their run, they ate.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Everyone was helping to decorate for the party and Alex had sent Trevor to get gifts for the girls. Ed, Anne and her grandson, Luke decided to come early.

"Oh, goody! Tucker's here."

"Fin, grow up!"

"Nice to see you too, Tutuola."

Ed introduced Anne to the group from New York.

"Olivia, is there anything you need help with?"

"I think everything is under control."

"Ok. This is Luke."

"Hi, Luke. It's nice to meet you. I'm Olivia. How old are you?"

"4."

"Noah Sweetie, come here."

Noah came over to Olivia.

"This is Luke. He's your age."

"Hi. I'm Noah."

Luke hid behind Anne.

"He's kind of shy at first."

"Mom, we're going to head to Orlando tomorrow to go to Disney World. Do you want us to take them?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

"No problem. Can Katelyn stay with you?"

"Absolutely. We were talking about going too."

"Why don't we all go?"

"I can stay with Katelyn."

"Lucy, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"I don't know about Amanda and Jesse but I want to go."

"Me too. Jesse, do you want to go see Mickey?"

"Yeah!"

"That answers that question."

"I can't believe a grown man wants to go see Mickey Mouse."

"Then you can stay at the hotel and be cranky all by yourself. I'm going too."

"Go ahead, Warner. No one is stopping you."

"I might as well go too."

"No you too, Barba."

"Why not?"

"You're all a bunch of children!"

Don, Eileen and John came out to the backyard.

"I'm here. The party can start."

"John!"

"Hey, Kiddo. Good to see you. You look great."

"Thank you."

"Where is my favorite set of twins and my favorite 4-year old?"

"Hi, Uncle Munch."

"Girls, say hi to Uncle Munch."

"Hi. Presents, Mama?"

"Not yet. I see you brought Don too."

"Yep. Alex, how are you?"

"I'm great. This is Jack and this is Ryan."

"Hi, guys. I'm Munch."

The boys started giggling.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Trevor Langan, actually."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

Don and Eileen came over.

"Liv, you look great."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Cuz."

"Hey."

"You two are cousins?"

"Yep."

"Small world, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"I know, Liv, I thought it was weird too. I've known Anne as long as I've known Eileen. We met the new boyfriend when we were down here last winter. As it turns out, I already knew him. We're getting along a lot better than we used to."

"Did I mention that he's Hank's Boss?"

"You did not. I've gotten to know him as a person instead of the Head of IAB that none of us could stand for years. He's really not so bad once you get to know him. After August, we'll be in-laws. Eileen and I got married."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"When?"

"Valentine's Day. We went on a cruise with her kids and did it then."

"That's great. We have another baby on the way."

"Liv, that's great. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. I'm really hoping it's not twins again."

"Maybe that's all Dad knows how to do. I was supposed to be a twin."

"I hope you're wrong. These two are enough trouble"

"How far along are you?"

"15 weeks. I'm glad I'm not working anymore. Hank hired Noah's former nanny from New York to be our full-time nanny. When I was pregnant with the twins, I only had Noah to deal with. I have him plus the two troublemakers to deal with now. If something happens while he's at work, now I will have someone with me."

"Liv, you can call me day or night."

"Ok. I'll keep that in mind."

"My offer still stands as well."

"I'm sure Lucy will occasionally need time off and I'm sure she will want to go see her family in New York."

"Yes but my parents said they will come down here to see me too."

The group from Chicago arrived and came around to the backyard.

"Well, we made it."

"I thought you were supposed to get here last night."

"So did we. We had a case that seemed to last forever and then we had some big storm blow through."

"I picked up a few relatives. My ex said that I should take Eva and Diego to Disney World and Gabby and Matt tagged along."

"That's perfectly fine."

"We probably should have called to say we were coming but we're also going to Disney World."

"Don't worry about it, Donna."

"Olivia, this house is gorgeous. Hank did good."

"Yes, he sure did. Erin, do you want to show everyone around?"

"Sure."

Erin took everyone inside and showed them around. Olivia went to relax on one of the deck chairs and then Melinda came over to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go up and take a nap for a while?"

"Maybe I should."

Melinda helped Olivia up and then she went inside. She went upstairs to the bedroom and got into bed. The girls noticed she left, so they went in and went upstairs.

"Mama."

"Come on in, you two."

Emma and Vanessa opened the door and went in. They crawled up on the bed with Olivia and all 3 of them fell asleep. Daniel, Noah and Jesse went in the house and went upstairs to take a nap as well. They crawled into bed with Olivia, Emma and Vanessa. Hank arrived back at the house at the same time Trevor did, so Trevor helped him bring the stuff in. Then Lucy came in.

"Where are the kids?"

"I'm thinking they might be with Olivia."

"I'll check upstairs."

Hank went upstairs and went up to the bedroom. Olivia, the 5 kids and Daisy were sound asleep. He took a picture and went back downstairs.

"She's asleep and has Noah, Daniel, Jesse, Emma, Vanessa and Daisy with her. This is why I wanted to get help."

"You also wanted someone with her during the day while you're at work."

"Exactly."

Katelyn started crying.

"I'll get her."

"Thanks."

Lucy went up to check on Katelyn. She changed her and got her dressed before she took her down to Olive.

"Thanks, Lucy."

"Sure."

Jay came out of the house after showering and getting dressed and then Justin went in after he kissed Olive and Katelyn. Hank came outside as well.

"Jesse fell asleep with Olivia but she was snuggling with Noah."

"Ok. We were wondering where she disappeared to. She really misses him."

"He misses her too."

Hank showed Amanda and Sonny the picture.

"Aw! How cute is that?"

"Daniel is there too."

Hank showed Olive the picture.

"Yeah, he's Grandma's boy. He misses you two a lot."

"We miss you guys too."

"Justin mentioned that when the time comes and he's done with the Army, he wants to be wherever you are, so I guess we'll be moving down here."

"Good."

"Hank, this house is amazing."

"Thanks."

Justin came outside.

"They're all sleeping with Mom including Jesse."

"I saw that. The girls do that a lot. Olivia has more time to spend with just them when Noah is at school. It could be interesting when the new baby gets here."

"Which is why Lucy is helping out."

"Yep."

"Is everything ok though?"

"So far. She knew it was a risk with the twins and they're perfectly healthy except they like to throw temper tantrums."

"I can't imagine why."

"I wonder where that came from."

"I know. I just want to be a better father for the 3 of them and the baby than I was to you and Erin. I missed the first 15 years of Erin's life."

"That doesn't make you a bad father."

"I agree."

"You're a pretty awesome grandpa and you're obviously doing something right with Noah and the girls."

"I really do not want twins again."

"Yeah but what if that's all you can do? I was supposed to have been a twin and then you ended up with Emma and Vanessa."

"That's kind of scary. I hope you're wrong."

"Mom said the exact same thing."

"Does she sleep ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Ever since I became a Lieutenant and cut back on being out in the field, she's been sleeping better."

"Are you out in the field now?"

"When they need me. Our Unit is big enough that I don't need to go to calls on nights and weekends, which I'm not used to."

"What does your Boss actually do?"

"I'm the one that has to attend all the Department meetings and report back to my Unit."

"He makes sure stuff is done by the book."

"Kind of like Crowley?"

"Basically. I get to do paperwork, which is boring as hell."

"So, in other words, Tucker has you on a short leash."

"No, not at all. A couple weeks ago, we interrogated a perp together. We were both getting in his face but Ed was the one that was about to lose his temper with him. The guy was being a real smart ass."

"I was in a bad mood that day anyway. One of the Patrol Officers in our District was involved in a fatal shooting but also ended up being shot, much like what happened with Johnny D and Amaro. The Officer is fine but the family of the guy that was killed claims it was intentional. I know the protocol with investigations involving police-related shootings better than anyone because I did it for years. The Officer feels bad that the guy died but he knows that he could be suspended. The idiot they sent over from IAB told me not to do his job. Dealing with this idiot, I can understand why I was the way I was and why no one liked me. The Head of IAB here, I know because he used to be with the NYPD. In fact, he's the one that called me about the position."

"Who?"

"Dennis Jacobs."

"Oh, yeah. I remember him."

"He and I went through the Academy together."

"I think I remember him too."

"I complained to him about the kid that showed up and he said he is pretty cocky but he'd talk to him. Dennis is the one I talked to about bring Hank down here. I knew what he was like and with as much as I disliked Stabler and Amaro, I wasn't sure I wanted to work with someone that hotheaded but we get along great. One of the Detectives is a little hotheaded sometimes and a lot of times, he listens to Hank. You'll do fine when I'm gone on my honeymoon."

"Where are you two going?"

"San Tropez. We'll be gone for 2 weeks."

"Is Luke staying with Bob then?"

"Yep. Caroline tried getting time off but a lot of the nurses are taking time off before their kids go back to school. She gets no support from his father and he's not even paying child support because he never believed he was his father. The DNA says he is. Even though Bob and I are divorced, we've remained friends, he and Ed get along pretty well and Debbie and I get along pretty well."

"I was going to say that if you needed someone, we could stay. We'll be down here anyway."

"As far as I know, Bob and Debbie are taking him."

"How far are they?"

"They're around Daytona Beach. Her son lives in the Orlando area, so when the east coast gets storms, they usually stay with him."

Hank's cell rang, so he answered it. He got the information and hung up.

"What's going on?"

"That was Samson. Davis is being held at gunpoint and perp already sexually assaulted someone. Apparently he will only talk to the person in charge."

"I better go too."

Hank went into the house to get his badge and gun and went upstairs to the bedroom. He kissed the kids and then he kissed Olivia. She opened her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey. I have to go."

"Where?"

"There's a case they need me for."

"Just please be careful, ok? I need you so much right now."

"I will. You have my word."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia again and then he kissed her belly before he and Ed left. Olivia decided to get up. She went into the bathroom before going downstairs and heading outside.

"It looks great."

"Thanks."

"Olivia, are you as worried as I am?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little bit. Ed and I aren't even married and I worry when he has to go to a scene, which isn't very often."

"This is the first scene Hank has had to go to since I've been here. He's been here a month and he's probably not that familiar with the area yet. Who really knows how the new squad feels about him. His former squad is family. I haven't even met any of them yet."

"They're a great group of people. Do you have a big family?"

"No. My mom has been gone quite a while now and I never knew my father. I was the product of rape and my mother was an alcoholic. I found out that I have a half-brother from my father. We've met but I don't see him at all. It's better that way. For the longest time, my squad was my family. Until I met Hank, I sucked at relationships."

"Noah is adopted, right?"

"Yes. I wanted to be a mother more than anything."

Olivia told Anne about everything that she and Noah went through to become a family.

"Wow! That's some story. He's lucky to have gotten someone like you that was so concerned about his well-being like you were. Some kids aren't that lucky. They are either in the system until they're 18 or sometimes they get abused. I was a Social Worker, so I dealt with that. It's hard."

"It certainly is. I worry about Noah becoming like Johnny D, his father, sometimes but Hank and Justin love him like crazy and he loves being a big brother. I am so grateful to everyone who made it possible for us to be a family especially you, Trevor. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

All the kids had woken up, so they came downstairs.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"He had a case."

"Oh."

Anne's phone rang, so she took the call. By the time she hung up, she looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Ed was shot."

 **To be continued…**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's been a while, since I updated this. Sorry about that. As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

"Is he ok? Is Hank ok?"

"Yes, they're both fine. Hank is the one that called. Ed was hit in the shoulder. I need to get to the hospital."

"Maybe I should go with you."

"We'll go too since Olivia is not familiar with the area yet."

"That helps. Thank you."

Olivia, Don, Eileen and Anne left and headed to the hospital after Olivia kissed the kids and Anne kissed Luke. When they arrived, they got out of the car and went in. Olivia saw Hank right away.

"Hank."

"Hey. Anne, he's right in there."

Anne went to be with Ed and then Hank kissed Olivia and told them what happened.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I don't have to have surgery or anything like that."

"That's good. I was so scared when Hank called."

Anne kissed Ed and then he told her what happened. Olivia knocked before she came in.

"Hey, Olivia. Come on in."

"Thanks. Anne, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure."

Anne kissed Ed again and then she left the room to join Hank, Eileen and Don.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know for what. That guy was trying to shoot Hank and you took the bullet meant for him. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye over the years but I really appreciate you risking your life to protect Hank."

"I was just doing my job."

"Were you?"

"Yeah, I was."

"I wasn't really sure what to think when I found out that you were Hank's Boss. Maybe you're not such a bad guy after all."

"People do change, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"We are going to be a part of each other's lives, so maybe we should try to get along a little better. I thought we were starting to get along pretty well before you retired and left New York."

"We were but I guess we should try a little harder."

"All those times, I was only doing my job."

"I know."

Olivia gave Ed a hug and then Hank and Anne came in. Hank wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her cheek.

"They have the idiot in custody."

"Good. Is IAB here yet?"

"Not yet."

"I'm hoping they don't send the kid they did before."

"Yeah, me too."

Once IAB came and talked to Hank and Ed, Ed was released and they all went back to Hank and Olivia's.

"Hello, we're back."

"Glad you're ok, Tucker."

"Thanks."

"I'm glad to see Luke playing with Noah."

Olivia was standing with her hands on her hips watching the girls get kissed by Trevor and Alex's boys.

"Did those two just kiss my daughters?"

"Yep."

Both Emma and Vanessa hit Jack and Ryan. Hank had a huge grin on his face.

"They've made me proud."

Olivia started laughing.

"Nice job, ladies!"

Alex came over to them.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok. They don't take any crap from anyone. Just like their daddy."

"This is actually the first time they've done this."

"Where's Trevor?"

"He had a conference call about some contract the firm is working on."

Emma and Vanessa came over holding hands with Jack and Ryan.

"They get kissed, so they hit these two and now they're holding hands with them? I'm not so sure I like this."

"They're harmless. You're lucky I didn't smack you the first time you kissed me."

"You threatened to arrest me the first time we met. That was bad enough."

"You deserved it back then but now, I am completely in love with you. It didn't take me long to realize that you were the love of my life."

"I feel the same way about Trevor. I never liked him very much at first but as time went on, we got closer and eventually fell in love."

"You two make a cute couple and your sons are adorable. I didn't think you ever wanted any of this."

"Thank you. You're right. I didn't at first but the closer Trevor and I became, the more I wanted marriage and a family."

"The fact that I wanted marriage and children was the reason Brian Cassidy and I broke up. He never wanted any of that. Being a mother is the one thing I wanted more than anything. I tried adopting on my own 10 years ago but they wouldn't let me as a single parent. I had attended all the hearings for Noah after finding him and Judge Linden asked me if I wanted to be his foster mother and I of course said yes because I wanted a child so badly. A year later, he was officially my son. These two were definitely a surprise as is this one."

"Trevor wants a big family and we've been trying again since the boys were a year old but we've been unsuccessful. I just don't want to let him down. I'm thankful for the boys but he'd like a couple more kids. He would love to have a daughter."

"Why don't you two consider adoption?"

"We've started the process. If we can adopt but by some miracle I end up pregnant again, we'd be ok with that."

"I thought Noah was going to be it for me but he wasn't and I love him as much as I love the girls."

"Babe, I'm going to go change."

"Ok. I'll come with you. Excuse us."

"Sure."

Hank and Olivia went inside and upstairs to their bedroom. Olivia locked the door and then they started kissing. They undressed each other, got on the bed and then they made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around Olivia as she had her head on his chest.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I was so scared something was going to happen to you today. I can't lose you."

"I think this was just a fluke thing."

"I hope so. I don't want to have this baby without you."

"I don't want you to either. I need to have a talk with our little one."

"Ok."

Olivia moved and then Hank moved, so he was down by her belly. He put his hand on it.

"This is your daddy. I love you as much as I love your mommy, your brothers and your sisters. You have my word that I will be here when you come into the world just like I was when your sisters were born 2 years ago."

"He means it when he says that. Mommy loves you too, little one."

Hank kissed her belly and then after they kissed, they got up, put their swimsuits on and went downstairs.

"Where's Alex?"

"She went to get their swimsuits."

"Ok. How are you feeling, Edward?"

"Kind of sore right now. Thanks for askin' though."

"Sure."

"Presents, Mama."

"Pretty soon. Rafael, how's your mom?"

"She's doing good. She said to say hello to you and your family."

"Tell her we say hello back."

"I will. Maybe next time I come down, I'll bring her with me."

"Please do."

Alex came back with Trevor and the boys' swimsuits.

"Come here, guys."

Alex took the boys to the bathroom to change them.

"Liv, I forgot to tell you who Eileen and I ran into on our last cruise."

"Obviously, it's someone I know or you wouldn't be telling me."

"Elliot."

"That's nice. I do hope you didn't tell him anything about me."

"I did not. He asked but I didn't offer any information. I told him you were very hurt by him not bothering to tell you he had put in his papers, so it would probably take a lot for you to forgive him for that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Who's this?"

"My former partner. The one I compared you to when we first met."

"Anything happen between you two?"

"Nope. I think he wishes something had. He was my best friend, so of course I cared about him but not that way. I think his wife figured there was something going on between us. I'm not like that. I wasn't desperate enough to break up a marriage. I think he was waiting for me to make a move, so he had an actual reason to get divorced. She served him with the papers and they were signed but they never went through with it because she got pregnant with their 5th child. I didn't want to ruin our friendship and partnership. He lost the right to even be considered to be a friend after he left and if he cared about me at all, he would have contacted me after what happened with Lewis but he didn't. At least Nick said goodbye when he left."

"Liv, you and Trevor never dated?"

"I told you, Amanda, that I don't date lawyers."

"Since when?"

"Since David Haden. The last two relationships I've been in have been with cops. My relationship with Brian wouldn't have lasted but Hank has been absolutely amazing."

"So, you never developed feelings at all for Trevor?"

"What difference does it make now, Amanda? He and I are both married to other people."

"What if you weren't?"

"Maybe or maybe not. I can't say for sure."

Trevor sat down next to Olivia and Hank.

"Same goes for me."

"Good to know. Did Alex tell you what your boys did?"

"Yeah, she did. Sorry about that, Hank."

"It's ok."

Olivia put her head on Hank's shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"Dad, this house is awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it. We do too."

"I can't wait to be done with the Army, so Olive, the kids and I can live here."

"Your own place, right?"

"Wait, you won't let us move in here?"

"Yes, of course you can, Justin."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome."

"I'll deal with you later."

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of you."

Hank got into the water and then he grabbed Olivia's ankles.

"Don't even think about it!"

Both Erin and Justin tried grabbing Hank from behind but he ended up splashing them both in the face. Olivia got up and went into the water. She snuck up behind Hank, grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. She started kissing his neck and nibbling on his ears. Erin and Justin could tell he was enjoying it.

"Geez, get a room!"

"Very funny."

Olivia released Hank, so he could turn around and kiss her.

"I told you I'm not afraid of you."

"I guess you're not."

Alex came out with the boys and they went over to Trevor.

"There are my two little troublemakers."

Emma and Vanessa stood at the edge of the pool. Hank went over and grabbed both of them. He went over to Olivia and she took one. Alex and Trevor got into the water with the boys. A little while later, Hank, Jay and Justin went to start the grill and brought the food out to start cooking. Olivia, Erin and Olive brought everything else out. By the time they had everything ready, the guys had the burgers, hot dogs and brats done. Olivia got a plate for both girls, while Erin helped Noah and Olive helped Daniel. Amanda helped Jesse, Anne helped Luke and Trevor got something for both boys. The adults got their own food and then everyone ate. After they were done, the girls were finally able to open their presents with Olivia's help, while Erin took pictures. Jay took a picture of Hank and Olivia with their 5 kids and then he took one of the whole family. Everyone sang to Emma and Vanessa and they had cake. The young kids were all wearing the cake by the time they were done, so Lucy took them up and gave them a bath. Everyone who was leaving all left. Jay and Justin were in charge of reading the kids their story putting them to bed after Hank and Olivia kissed the kids goodnight. Olive went to feed Katelyn, while Erin and Hank cleaned up and Olivia went to soak in the tub before going to bed. Hank went up and joined her in the bathroom.

"You look exhausted."

"I am and this is early in the pregnancy."

"I want you doing as little as possible. Your health and the health of our child is more important."

"I know. Are you going to join me in here?"

"I can if you want me to."

"I want you to."

Hank got undressed and joined Olivia in the tub. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Today went well."

"Yeah, it did. They seemed to be happy with all their presents. I know we talked about all of us going to Disney World tomorrow but I'm not so sure I want to go."

"Maybe you and I can stay here."

"Maybe."

Hank and Olivia relaxed for a little while longer and then they went into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Olivia had a text from Amanda saying that she wasn't going to Disney World. Olivia texted her back and said she wasn't either. She and Hank went to sleep and the next morning, everyone except Olivia and Amanda headed to Disney World after breakfast. Olivia and Amanda ended up finding something to do for the entire day, while everyone else was gone and enjoying themselves. After the weekend was over, mostly everyone left to head back to New York or Chicago.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

It didn't take Olivia long to get used to having Lucy around again, which was only a month. She got tired so easily. Alex and Trevor were having a birthday party for their boys a couple days before their birthday. They mostly invited their friends and neighbors with young kids but Trevor's family was also there. They also invited Luke, so Noah had someone he knew there, even though a lot of their friends had 4 and 5-year olds. Olivia and Lucy both took the kids. It would give Olivia the chance to meet some of the neighbors. Hank had gone into work for a few hours to get some paperwork done. They went over to Trevor and Alex's house and went around to the backyard.

"Hello."

"Hey, Liv. Hey, ladies."

"Hi."

Alex introduced Olivia to everyone and then Trevor came over to them.

"Hey. Where's Hank?"

"He had to go catch up on some paperwork. He said he'd try to come over if he gets home in time."

"On a Sunday?"

"It's quiet and he likes it that way."

"Unlike someone else I know who has to bring work home with him."

"If you want me home to help put the boys to bed, then I need to bring work home."

"As long as you're not messing around."

"Why would I do that? I can't believe you'd accuse me of that."

"You haven't been that busy at work. I do know your dad don't forget, so I know you're there with your young assistant. All the signs are there. Why do you think I want you home to help put the boys to bed?"

"Alex, I swear to you. I'm not cheating on you. I'd never to that to us. Why won't you believe me?"

Alex said nothing and then Trevor went into the house and up to the bedroom. Olivia followed him. He was sitting on the bed and had tears running down his cheeks.

"What's going on, Trev?"

"Olivia, there is nothing going on. I don't get why Alex won't believe me. I don't find my assistant the least bit attractive. She's tried coming on to me though but I take my marriage vows seriously. She's trying to blackmail me. She said if I fire her and don't go to bed with her, she'll tell Alex and the police that I came on to her and raped her. That happens, my career is ruined and so is my marriage. This girl basically told me that she wants to have my child and won't take no for an answer."

"Why can't you tell Alex this?"

"She won't believe me. No one would."

"Just stop it right now. Alex prosecuted cases like this for how many years? You of anyone should know that men can be raped just like women are. If she's saying she won't take no for an answer, it's no different than a man not taking no for an answer. Has something already happened?"

"When she sits across from me, she rubs her foot on me."

"I assume you're not talking about your leg."

"No."

"Have you told your dad about this?"

"No."

"You need to tell your wife and father what you told me and then you need to talk to Hank. You can't let her get away with this."

Alex and Trevor's parents came upstairs.

"Tell them what you just told me."

Trevor told Alex and his parents what he told Olivia and what Olivia told him.

"Babe, Liv's right. You can't let her get away with this."

"You should have come to me. I would have thrown her ass out of that office so fast she wouldn't know what hit her."

"You don't ever have to be afraid to tell me anything."

"The only woman I want to be with is you. You and our boys are my whole life."

"I should have seen the signs with her. She will never work in this city or really anywhere again when we're done with her."

"Thanks, Dad"

Olivia texted Hank to see if he could come home. He replied and said he was already on the way. They went back downstairs and tried to enjoy the boys' birthday party. When Hank arrived, Trevor's mother stayed with the boys, while Trevor, Alex, Olivia, Hank and Trevor's dad went to talk in Trevor's office. Trevor told Hank everything.

"Do you have the occurrences documented?"

"On my computer."

Trevor logged in to his work computer from his home office and pulled up the file he needed. He printed it out and gave it to Hank.

"Very detailed. I appreciate that."

They heard a knock on the office door.

"Come on in."

Ed came in.

"What's going on?"

Hank explained things to Ed and then showed him Trevor's piece of paper.

"Who is this?"

"Dana Gordon, my assistant."

"She lives in our building. I knew there was a reason I didn't trust her."

"You've never trusted anyone as long as I've known you."

"Maybe so but she's always up to something. She's always having parties and playing her music loud. Most people in the building know I'm a cop and she's been warned several times. She brought this guy home with her and they were practically going at in the elevator. There have been complaints filed against her to the Management Company of our complex and she doesn't care."

"Apparently she thinks she can get away with whatever she wants and gets what she wants by blackmailing people. If she has a boyfriend, why is she telling Trevor she wants to have his baby?"

"Because he's rich and good looking. She's a gold digger. I just wonder how many other men she has tried this with."

Ed got a call and answered it. After he was done talking, he hung up.

"That was someone in our building. Apparently she was found dead, so we need to go investigate this."

"Ok. Later, Babe."

"Bye."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he left with Ed. Ed called in the rest of the team on the way.

"How much do you want to bet I'll get blamed for this?"

"You've been here the entire time."

"Maybe she did it to someone else and he got revenge or maybe she did it to herself. Hank has a lot of experience with investigating things like this, so he'll get to the bottom of it."

Alex wrapped her arms around Trevor and kissed him before they all returned to the party. Several hours later after the party had broken up, Hank and Ed came back. Olivia and Anne were still at Alex and Trevor's and Lucy had taken the kids home.

"What's going on?"

"She killed herself. No one saw anything out of the ordinary or saw anyone except her go in and out of her condo. The only prints on the gun were hers and we're pretty sure she was under the influence of something. She was found in the storage area of the building and when we got a hold of her phone, she had sent her mother a text saying that she had had enough."

"I was starting to think this would get blamed for this somehow."

"Trevor, somehow I don't think you'd be the type of person to kill someone."

"I'd never hurt anyone."

"None of this is on you and never was."

"What would have happened if she had accused me of raping her? She could have ruined everything for me. It would have been my word against hers. My DNA would have still been there."

"Son, don't worry about it now. She's dead."

"You did the right thing by documenting all the occurrences when she came on to you. If she had accused you, your documentation would have helped your case. Maybe it would have gotten others to come forward about her doing the same thing to them. We may never know."

"Thanks for all your help."

"No problem. You ready to go home?"

"Yeah. Luke wanted to stay with Noah."

"Did you call Caroline and let her know?"

"Yeah. She said it was fine."

"OK. Hank, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep."

"Happy birthday, guys."

"Thank you."

Ed and Anne left and went home.

"We should go too."

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow don't forget."

"Is this the appointment when we find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Olivia hugged Trevor and Alex and then she and Hank went over to their house. Lucy went home and after Hank and Olivia checked on all the kids, they went to bed.

The next morning, Hank got up and got ready for work. He let Daisy out and fed her before grabbing breakfast. Lucy arrived as he was on his way out.

"Morning, Lucy."

"Morning, Hank."

"Everyone is still asleep."

"Ok. Have a good day."

"You too."

Hank left and went to work. Olivia got up and took a shower and came down for breakfast. The kids were all up by then.

"What are we up to today?"

"Luke is spending the day here and I have a doctor's appointment at 10. You can do whatever you want with them."

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure."

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're very welcome, Luke. You can stay here anytime you want. You know that."

The doorbell rang, so Lucy went to answer it.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hey. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Anne came in and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Buddy."

"Hi Nana. I thought I was staying here all day with Noah."

"You are. I just came to bring you and change of clothes and your swimsuit. Olivia, did you want to have lunch today?"

"That would be great. I have a doctor's appointment at 10 though. "

"That's fine."

The doorbell rang, so Lucy went to answer it. This time it was Alex.

"How's Trevor?"

"He had a rough night but he's doing ok. His parents took the boys last night just so we could be alone. You want to do lunch?"

"I'm having lunch with Anne but I'm sure you can join us."

"Absolutely. Why don't we go with Olivia to her doctor's appointment and Hank can meet you there."

"Let me let him know that."

Olivia texted Hank about what she was planning to do and he was fine with it. Lucy went to get the kids dressed. They left for the park and then Olivia, Alex and Anne left for Olivia's doctor's appointment. Olivia checked in when they got there and filled out whatever paperwork she needed to fill out. Then Hank arrived and kissed Olivia.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey."

"Ladies."

"Hank."

They waited a little while and then they called Olivia.

They went into the exam room . They weighed her and did her vital signs.

"The doctor will be in shortly."

"Thanks."

They waited for a little while and then the doctor came in.

"Hello, Olivia. I'm Dr. Jacobs."

"It's nice to meet you. This is my husband, Hank."

"Nice to meet you both. Let's see how things are progressing."

The doctor did the exam.

"Everything seems to be going well and you're at 20 weeks. Let's have a look."

Dr. Jacobs did the ultrasound.

"Everything looks good and there is a strong heartbeat."

"There's only 1?"

"Yes."

"Good. We were hoping it wasn't twins again."

"Do you want to know what this one is?"

"Yes, we do."

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

"It's a girl! I'll get you copies of the sonogram before you leave. You can also schedule your next appointment."

"I will. Thank you."

The doctor left after she cleaned off Olivia's belly and went to get the copies of the sonogram. Hank had gone from being happy to disappointment in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry? I honestly don't care what we're having. All I care about is that our baby is healthy and she is."

Olivia changed and then they went to schedule the next appointment and got their copies of the sonogram. They headed out to the waiting room, got Alex and Anne and then they left. They got into the elevator and went down to the main floor.

"So, pink or blue?"

"Pink."

They got outside, Hank kissed Olivia and then he left to head back to work.

"Is it me or was he awfully quiet?"

"I think he's a little disappointed in himself because he really wanted a son this time. I really didn't care. All I care about is that she's healthy, which she is."

"That's all that matters."

"Exactly."

They got into Anne's car and then she drove to the restaurant. Hank arrived back at the Precinct and went up to his office. No one else was there, so he had some time to himself to get stuff done. A little while later, Ed had returned and saw Hank in his office resting his elbow on his desk with his hand on his forehead looking at the sonogram picture.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Fine."

Ed walked into Hank's office and sat down.

"Is everything ok with the baby?"

"She's fine."

"That's it, isn't it? You're not happy that it's another girl."

"Pretty much. I just wanted another son. Not so much for me but for Noah."

"I admit that it has to be rough on him being the only boy at home but he has you and he has Justin when he visits. She's healthy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's all that should matter. Be grateful it's not twins again."

"I am grateful for that. Do you ever regret not having kids?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Caroline is a good kid though and we have a good relationship. Her dad and I have become friends and Anne and Caroline's stepmother are friends too. I talked to her before I asked Anne to marry me just because she and her mom are so close."

"If Noah had been a little older, I probably would have had him more involved."

"Anne loved hearing Olivia tell her how you proposed. I wasn't that creative."

"We had to explain to Noah that Mommy really wasn't marrying Santa Claus. That will be a story to tell the girls and our grandchildren someday."

"Anne really wants Caroline to start dating. Luke deserves to have a dad. She's even hoping she'll meet a single dad."

Then Sally came up with a little girl.

"Is Bradford around?"

"Nope."

"Her sitter just dropped her off and left her with me."

Hank called Detective Bradford and told him he had a young visitor. He said he'd be back soon. Then Olivia, Anne and Alex came in.

"Hank, is he harassing you?"

"Nah."

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I was a little disappointed at first but she's healthy and that's all that matters. It would have been nice for Noah to have a little brother though."

"Yeah, it would have. At least it's not twins this time. I couldn't handle that again."

"Me neither."

Detective Bradford came back.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it."

"My sitter quit on me. This single parent stuff sucks."

"You divorced?"

"Nope. She took off and gave up all parental rights."

"How old is she?"

"She's almost 2. This is Abby."

"Hi Abby."

"Hi."

"Why did your sitter quit?"

"Because she's a bitch. I've gone through more sitters in almost 2 years. They just can't deal with my hours. She's not that much trouble."

"You'd be better off hiring a nanny. Hank hired my son's former nanny from New York to be our full-time nanny down here. She agreed to come down here to help me out, which I really appreciate. When I was pregnant with Emma and Vanessa, I only had Noah, so it wasn't as bad. Hank took time off or if he couldn't, his daughter did. This time, it's not so easy. He has a new job and can't be taking all this time off. His daughter is in Chicago and his son is in Kentucky."

"Then you were both married before?"

"He was. I wasn't. Noah is adopted. I was with the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD for 17 years, so I completely understand where you're coming from. It's not easy to do it on your own. Lucy was pretty flexible and available whenever I needed her. She has family down here, so she was fine with making the move here."

"Captain Tucker was also with the NYPD."

"Yeah. He was with IAB when I was there. He wasn't the easiest person to get along with. I wasn't sure I even liked Hank when we first met."

"Now you can't get enough of me."

"You're right about that and I'm even worse now. I'm not doing this again."

"I don't blame you."

Then Anne's daughter came up.

"Hey."

"Hello. Olivia and Hank, thanks for putting up with Lucas last night."

"No problem. He was fine."

"Good."

"What brings you here?"

"Do I need a reason to come visit my future stepdad?"

"Not at all."

Caroline gave Ed a hug.

"How are you feeling, Oliva?"

"Pretty good. We found out today that we're having another daughter."

"That's great."

"Caroline, this is Detective Jason Bradford and his daughter, Abby. Jason, this is Anne's daughter, Caroline Fisher."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Mom and Ed, have you had lunch yet?"

"I have."

"I haven't."

"Good. Then we can have lunch."

Ed kissed Anne and Caroline hugged her before they left.

"Jason, why don't I take her with me for right now? I'll be at Hank and Olivia's for a while."

"That would help."

"In fact, here's my number. I can watch her until you find someone more permanent. I used to be a Social Worker."

"You don't have do this."

"My soon to be husband is the Captain of this Unit and according to him, you're all a family and that's what families do. I'm more than happy to do it."

"Boy, being in love has really mellowed him. I wish I had known this Ed Tucker years ago. I also feel the same way. If there is anything we can do, please let us know."

"Thank you both so much."

Olivia, Anne and Alex left with Abby and headed over to Hank and Olivia's. Lucy was back with the kids and everyone was out at the pool.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi."

"Mama!"

"Hello, my girls.

"Hi Nana."

"Hi Sweetie."

"Lucy, were they good?"

"Yep. Everyone was very good."

"This is Abby Bradford, the daughter of one of Hank's Detectives. Abby, these are my kids, Noah, Emma and Vanessa. Emma and Vanessa are your age. This is our nanny, Lucy."

"This is Luke."

Abby hid in Anne's chest.

"Someone is shy."

"Have they had a nap?"

"Not yet."

"Emma and Vanessa, Mommy needs a nap. Are you going to come take one with her?"

"Yeah."

Olivia took the girls upstairs and changed them before taking them into her and Hank's bedroom. Anne came up with Abby.

"Olivia."

"Yeah, in here."

Anne came in.

"She wanted a nap too."

"Come on, Sweetie."

Anne put Abby on the bed next to Vanessa and then she left. Not too long after that, everyone fell asleep. Lucy, Anne and Alex watched the boys in the pool. The boys wore themselves out and went to take a nap in Noah's room after they changed their clothes. Lucy went to change, checked on the boys and went back outside.

"They're asleep."

"Good."

Hank came home early and had Jason with him.

"Where is everyone?"

"Upstairs."

Hank went upstairs and Olivia was awake when he went into the bedroom.

"Hey."

"Hello. Jason is here."

Jason found where they were.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. She's a shy little one."

"She can be at first. I should get her home."

"Let her sleep. Stay for dinner. Let her get to know Emma and Vanessa."

"Ok."

"I invited Ed, Anne, Caroline and Luke for dinner as well. Caroline is off for a few days."

"That works. See if Alex and Trevor can come."

"Ok."

"Since she's still asleep, I'm going to go get our swimsuits."

"Ok. She'll be fine."

Jason left headed home to get his and Abby's swimsuits. Hank changed and went downstairs.

"Alex, can you and Trevor come for dinner?"

"I'll check with him."

Alex texted Trevor and checked. He replied back saying it worked for him. His parents were going to keep the boys another night.

"It's fine. It's just us. His parents are keeping the boys another night."

"Great."

Olivia came down with the girls. Olivia was in her swimsuit and so were Emma and Vanessa.

"There are my girls."

"Dada!"

Hank kissed the twins and Olivia.

"Olivia, if it's ok, I'm going to head home a little early."

"That's fine. Thanks for taking them to the park."

"No problem. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok."

Lucy went to get her stuff and then she headed home. Not too long after she left, Jason arrived back and Caroline arrived at the same time. They walked to the backyard together.

"Dada!"

"Hey, you! Are you having fun?"

"Pool."

"I went home and got your swimsuit, so you can go swimming. Let's go get changed."

Jason took Abby and they went to change.

"Where's my boy?"

"He and Noah are taking a nap."

"Good."

"That Jason guy is gorgeous."

Olivia looked at Hank.

"Henry, can I speak you please?"

"Sure."

"Alex, can you watch them?"

"Of course."

Hank and Olivia went into the house. Jason was on his way out with Abby.

"Are you and Ed trying to set them up?"

"He is."

Then Anne came in.

"Edward is trying to set them up, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Jason is a sweet guy and him being a single dad makes it even better. They're talking."

Noah and Luke came back downstairs and were in their swimsuits.

"Hi."

"Hey. How was your nap?"

"Good."

"Your mom is here."

"Yay!"

Noah and Luke went outside and Luke went to give Caroline a hug.

"This is Luke. Luke, this is Jason, who works with Grandpa Ed. This is his little girl, Abby."

"Hi Luke. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

The boys went into the pool.

"You wouldn't want to have coffee or dinner with me sometime, would you?"

"Actually, that sounds great. It's been a while since I've dated."

"Are you and Luke's dad divorced?"

"No. We never married and he doesn't even pay child support. He never believed Luke was his son. It's not like I played around, so I don't know who his dad is. He was the only guy I was with. He just didn't want to be financially responsible for his son. My mom has been awesome. Actually, so have my dad and stepmom. My dad lives near Daytona Beach, so they don't see Luke all that often. Maybe once a month sometimes more. He's supposed to go stay with them when Mom and Ed are gone on their honeymoon. What happened with you and her mom?"

"She decided she didn't want to be a mother. She took off and gave up all her parental rights, so I've had her since Day 1. I have no family in the area, so I'm completely on my own."

"Where's your family?"

"LA. It was more important for my parents to be closer to my sister, who's out there. They didn't really seem to care that I was going through all this on my own. I do what I can to support my daughter. I just keep losing sitters because they can't deal with my schedule. Your mom offered to take her."

"How long ago did your parents move?"

"Just recently but they never helped me when they were here because they were always visiting my sister. That's what happens when your youngest child marries into money and moves to LA. They have a place on the beach. They never even offered to have me go with them."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does. This little girl is my entire life but my job sometimes gets in the way."

"I know that feeling. If it wasn't for my mom, I don't know what I would have done. It kind sounds like we have a lot in common except you're a cop and I'm a nurse."

"Yeah, it does."

Jason took Abby into the pool and Caroline joined him. Abby reached for Caroline to hold her, while Luke asked Jason to play with him. Ed arrived and was in the kitchen with Hank, Olivia and Anne.

"I never would have guessed that Ed Tucker was a romantic."

"Sometimes I even surprise myself."

"You weren't overly romantic when we first started seeing each other but you've made up for it."

"I hope so."

Anne and Ed started kissing.

"Not in my kitchen please."

Everyone went outside and then they all went into the pool. Once Trevor let them know he was on his way, Hank started the grill and fixed dinner. Once Trevor got home, he went to change his clothes and went to Hank and Olivia's. Everyone ate dinner and enjoyed each other's company.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Olivia had been spending more and more time with Anne and Alex. The 3 of them went to the Precinct to bother the guys. Sally let them in when they got there. Trevor was there as well.

"Langan."

"Hello."

Olivia, Anne and Alex kissed their respective men.

"Not that it matters but how many of you are coming to the wedding?"

"Just us."

"Luke was hoping you'd bring Noah."

"Maybe we can bring him but I'm not bringing Emma and Vanessa. The only problem is that Lucy is going to New York for the weekend."

"My parents should be able to watch the girls. They're already watching the boys."

"How dressy is this?"

"Very casual. We wanted something simple, which is why we decided to have something at the beach."

"Then I can wear flip flops and no one would care?"

"You can wear whatever you want. Shoes are optional."

"Even better. Do you have any family coming?"

"My parents and my brother and his wife but that's it."

"You still have parents? Wow!"

"They're in their 80's. They're still in New York. I've been trying to get them to move down here but they live with my brother and his family."

"Do you just have a brother?"

"I have a sister too but she thinks she's better than the rest of us. I have a lot of cousins too. I didn't expect my parents to come down for this. You think I'm bad, you've never met my mother."

"I didn't think there could be anyone worse than you. Anne, have you met these people?"

"Yeah. She likes me."

"Is he a mama's boy?"

Anne started laughing.

"I am. She hated my ex."

"Serena probably wouldn't have been happy with anyone I chose because she never thought I could ever make anyone happy."

"I have no complaints. Babe, sit. You look so uncomfortable."

"I am uncomfortable."

Olivia sat down and then Hank went over and sat down next to her. He kissed her as he put his hand on her belly and started rubbing it.

"Alex, are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I have an appointment for Monday."

"Do you need me there?"

"More than likely."

"Is there another Langan on the way?"

"We're pretty sure. We're thinking it happened on the day of Emma and Vanessa's party."

"Glad we could help."

"I want a daughter so bad."

"I can loan you ours any time you want them. Hank still has hope that the ultrasounds have been wrong and this one is really a boy."

"It's not like you didn't end up with any sons."

"That's what I keep telling him. At least he admits that it's his fault. I'm just hoping that the ultrasound wasn't wrong about there being more than one. I cannot deal with twins again."

"I hear you. I don't want twins again either especially if they're boys."

"When I was pregnant with Emma and Vanessa, they fought constantly. They're just like their father."

"I had that with Jack and Ryan too."

"Son of a bitch! I have to freakin' pee again."

Trevor helped Olivia up and then she went to the washroom. Sally came up with Erin, Olive and the kids.

"Hey, there, Pops!"

"What are you 4 doing here?"

"Do we really need a reason to come visit you?"

"Well, no."

"Where's the Boss?"

"Washroom."

A few minutes later, Olivia came back.

"Oh, look who escaped from Chicago again!"

"Hello."

"Hey, yourself."

Erin put her hand on Olivia's belly.

"Hey, little girl. This is your big sister."

Then Olive did the same thing.

"Your big brother Justin sends his love."

Daniel was obviously not in a happy mood. He was sitting with his arms folded and had a pouty look on his face.

"How's Grandma's boy?"

"He's mad because I won't take him to see Mickey."

"Does that face remind you of anyone?"

"You see it too, huh?"

"Come here, Buddy."

Daniel went over to Hank and gave him a hug.

"How would you like me to take you to see Mickey on Sunday?"

"Yeah!"

Daniel gave Olive a look and gave Hank an even bigger hug.

"Then take your son too."

"I can do that."

Jason had come back from lunch with Caroline and the kids. She walked him up and kissed him goodbye not realizing her mother was in the other room. Jason saw them and started laughing.

"Hello, Mother."

The 4 of them went into Hank's office.

"Deb called."

"Yeah, I heard. Your dad had knee surgery this morning, so they can't take Luke while we're gone. Eileen and Don said they could stay here but of course that was several weeks ago."

"I'm lucky I got this weekend off."

"We'll figure it out."

"Hank, did you have lunch yet?"

"Nope."

"How about you, Edward?"

"Actually, no."

"Trevor?"

"No."

"We're going to head over to the house, so we will see you later."

"Ok."

Erin, Olive, Daniel and Katelyn left and headed to the house, while Hank, Olivia, Ed, Anne, Trevor and Alex headed to lunch. Caroline took the kids and headed home. After lunch, the guys headed back to work, while the women went back to Hank and Olivia's. By the time they got there, Lucy had already gone but Don and Eileen were there.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"You nervous?"

"Surprisingly, no. Can you two stay and watch Luke? Bob had knee surgery this morning."

"Sure. It's no big deal."

"I wouldn't mind spending time with my favorite former Detective."

"Great. Caroline has a man in her life now. He's in Ed and Hank's Unit, so I've been watching his little girl too. She's 2."

"How do the kids get along?"

"Great. Luke loves Abby so much and she's even called Caroline 'Mama' a few times. Jason is a great guy."

"So, Liv, what are you having this time?"

"Another girl. I've been meaning to call Amanda to find out what they're having."

"Have you two come up with any names yet?"

"We're leaning towards Hailey Olivia."

"That's cute just like the others."

"Since you two are here, can you watch the girls while we go to the wedding?"

"Sure. Not Noah?"

"No. We're taking him. Noah."

"What?"

"Daddy is taking you and Daniel to go see Mickey on Sunday."

"Yay! When can we go see Jesse?"

"That's not going to happen for a while. I can't do too much travelling. Amanda is the same way."

"Oh."

"We'll figure something out, ok? I know you miss Jesse."

Everyone sat out by the pool and talked. A few hours later, Ed left early to meet his parents, his brother and sister-in-law at their hotel, while Hank went home. When Hank arrived at the house, he joined everyone out by the pool.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Ed left to meet his parents, brother and sister-in-law at their hotel. I think he's starting to get nervous. He was doing quite a bit of pacing this afternoon. I tried getting him to calm down and so did Jason."

"He has nothing to be nervous about. It's not like I've never met his parents."

Then Jason, Caroline and the kids arrived and came to the backyard.

"Hey, Eileen."

"Hey, Sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm great. This is my boyfriend, Jason Bradford and his daughter, Abby. Jason, this is my mom's cousin, Eileen Cragen and her husband, Don."

"It's nice to meet you, Jason."

"You too."

"Eileen said they can stay and watch the kids while we're gone."

"That's great. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Ed arrived with his parents, brother and sister-in-law and introduced them to everyone.

"Who lives here? This house is beautiful."

"This is Hank and Olivia's home."

"Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tucker."

"Please, call me Katherine. Do you work?"

"No. I retired a couple years ago."

"You're too young to be retired."

"I decided I wanted to be a stay at home mother. I retired as a Lieutenant from the NYPD."

"I take it you knew this pain in the ass."

"Yes, I did. He was never one of my favorite people but he's ok now."

Noah, Emma and Vanessa came over to Olivia.

"Oh, aren't they precious?"

"They are but they're trouble."

"How old are they?"

"They're 2. This is Emma and this is Vanessa. This is our son, Noah, who's 4."

"Hi there."

"Hi."

"Two sons and only one grandchild. Caroline, you get prettier every time I see you."

"Thank you, Grandma Katherine."

"You're welcome. Is this your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Ma'am. This is Jason. He works in Ed's Unit."

"Ok. Who's this?"

"My daughter, Abby."

"You divorced?"

"No. She took off right after Abby was born and gave up her parental rights."

"That's terrible. Is your family here?"

"They're in LA, so it's just us."

"Good for you. Most of the time the fathers don't want any part of raising their children."

"Not me. She's my entire world and now Caroline and Luke are too."

"For once, Edward did something right. I couldn't stand his first wife. It took him a while to realize that not all women were like her. I wasn't sure I liked the idea of him moving down here but he met the love of his life and John and I couldn't be happier."

"Thanks, Ma."

"You're welcome."

"Can we offer you anything?"

"You have any beer?"

"Ma, you're not supposed to be drinking beer."

"She never listens. You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

Hank found out what everyone wanted to drink and then he went to get it.

"When are you due, Olivia?"

"Early November."

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl."

"Your husband is a handsome one."

"Thank you. I think so too."

Then Trevor came around back and kissed Alex. Ed introduced him to his parents, brother and sister-in-law.

"It's nice to meet you, Trevor."

"You too."

"You're a handsome one."

"Thanks."

Trevor turned bright red. Hank brought the drinks and then they decided to order pizza for dinner. After everyone ate and left, Hank put the boys to bed, Erin put the twins to bed and Olive fed Katelyn and put her to bed. The next morning, everyone got up and started getting ready for the day. The wedding wasn't until closer to sunset. Olivia had an appointment to get her hair done and she also wanted to get a pedicure and manicure. She wanted to get the girls' haircut as well. Hank and Noah went to get haircuts. He took Daniel and Olivia took Erin, Olive and Katelyn. Anne, Caroline, Abby and Eileen were at the Salon at the same time.

"Hello."

"Hey."

Olivia got her hair done and while she was getting her pedicure, the girls got their hair cut.

"Anne, you are going to look so beautiful."

"Thank you. I never thought I'd ever get married again."

"I never thought I'd find love again after Luke's dad took off. Jason is absolutely amazing. We already feel like a family. I love Abby and he loves Luke."

"I'm hopeful that he'll be your happily ever after like Ed is mine."

"I was so bad in relationships until I met and fell in love with Hank. If I can find true happiness, anyone can."

"The good news is, Jason wants more children, so we are on the same page with that."

"Good."

They finished up at the Salon and went to their respective homes. Several hours later, everyone got ready for the wedding. Hank drove and Trevor and Alex went with them. Anne and Ed had a small but beautiful ceremony where they exchanged vows and rings. Hank and Olivia remembered the similar vows they had exchanged a few years earlier as they held hands during the ceremony. Afterward, everyone congratulated the newlyweds and celebrated with them. After pictures, finger foods and cake, everyone called it a night and went home. Early the next morning, Ed and Anne left for 2 weeks in San Tropez. Hank took the boys to Disney World, while the girls all spent the day together.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: For those of you that live in the Caribbean or the Southeast United States, please stay safe during the hurricane. In light of the current situation and where this story takes place, I hope no one gets offended by me writing this. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

There was a major hurricane headed toward Tampa and the residents were advised to evacuate. The Police Department needed as much manpower as they could get, so Hank wouldn't be able to leave. He knew that Olivia would not be thrilled with having to leave without him, especially only a few weeks from her due date but she didn't have much choice. He arrived back at the house just a couple hours after leaving for work and Olivia had the TV on.

"We have to leave, don't we?"

"Yep."

"Not without you. What if the baby comes and we're not together?"

"I don't like it any more than you do but they need me here."

"We need you. What if we never see you again?"

"Listen to me, I can take care of myself. I will call you as often as I can. I promise."

Olivia had tears running down her face as Hank kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I have to get the house ready for the storm. Ed is going to come over and help me. You, Lucy, the kids and Daisy will be in Chicago where it's safe."

"I just have a bad feeling about this. What if this is the last time I have your arms around me? I don't want to raise our children without you, especially this baby."

Hank moved his hand to Olivia's belly and started rubbing it.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The doorbell rand, so Hank went to answer it. It was Trevor, Alex and the boys.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

They came in and went into the living room.

"We're going to Chicago with you. At first we were planning to go to New York but we figured you could use more help."

"Are your parents coming too?"

"Yep. We have our SUV packed up and ready to go. My dad is sending someone over to board up the house."

"We're stopping in Kentucky to see Justin and his family."

"Is it ok if we come too?"

"It shouldn't be a problem."

"If you need more drivers, we have 4 of them."

"Ok, great. Do you feel better now?"

"No. I hate this."

"I know, Babe. I do too."

"If it wasn't for you and this stupid job of yours, we'd still be in Chicago."

Olivia went up to finish packing and the Hank went to help the kids. He took their things down to the SUV and then he went into the bedroom. Olivia was sitting on the bed crying.

"Ok, I know you're pissed because I moved us down here. You know how unpredictable the weather is. I don't like this any more than you do but it is my job to keep the residents in this city safe from this storm. That includes you and our kids. As soon as I can and the airports are flying out, I promise you that I will come up and there bring you home myself."

"Don't even bother!"

Olivia got her stuff and took it downstairs. She put it in the SUV and then Lucy arrived with her things. She put her car in the garage, since Olivia's SUV was already outside. Lucy went in and got the kids. Hank brought their stuff out and put it in the SUV, while Lucy put them into their seats. Trevor's parents arrived and Trevor moved his SUV out of the garage, so his parents could park their car inside. Ed arrived to help Hank board up the house.

"Hey, Trevor, do you need help boarding up the house?"

"No. My dad is having the same person doing theirs come over here and do ours. Thanks for the offer though."

"No problem."

Hank gave all the kids kisses and then he tried to kiss Olivia but she turned her head away from him, so he kissed her cheek. She wiped her cheek and refused to look at him.

"Let me know when you get settled for the night."

"I'll pass on that. Thank you. Let's go, Lucy."

As soon as the Langans were ready to go, they went on their way.

"What's with her?"

"Besides being completely hormonal?"

"I guess."

"She's pissed because I told her to go to Chicago with Lucy and the kids."

"You didn't have a choice."

"That's what I told her. She's also concerned that she'll go into labor early. As much as I don't want to miss this, she'll be fine in Chicago."

"She's been through a lot herself. She's been through 9/11 and Superstorm Sandy as have I. 9/11 was hard on the entire country but for me personally, it was extremely difficult. My youngest brother worked for the FDNY and died that day. I headed down to the WTC once it happened hoping I'd see him. My mom and my sister-in-law kept calling me to see if I had heard anything and I hadn't. I had all my NYPD gear on, so they knew I was a first responder. As I was on my way there and I walked, the buildings had collapsed. A part of me had a bad feeling about finding him alive. When I got closer, I saw someone he worked with and asked if they had seen Steve. He said not recently but the last time he had was in the building. My heart nearly dropped out of my chest. As a cop, I knew it wasn't going to be good news. Once things settled and the searching started, I was there for several days trying to located Steve or at least a sign that he was in that area. Like so many others, his body was never found. Other than Anne, Don and Eileen and now you, I never told anyone this story. I knew Don understood because he was with the NYPD for years. It was hard for me to leave New York because I attended the Memorial every year. If I hadn't left, I never would have met Anne."

"There were 100-some firefighters from Chicago that had gone to New York. Wallace Boden, the Battalion Chief at Station 51, who you've met, was one of them. Olinsky and I were among some of the Chicago Police officers that had gone out to help as well. That was probably one of the most difficult things I have ever done. The other being when I had to bury my first wife, so that is one of the positives with relocating here."

"The NYPD and FDNY really appreciated all the help they received from the other Police and Fire Departments from throughout the country."

"Were you with IAB then?"

"I was. I didn't even know where to start with all the deaths the NYPD had."

"I can imagine that was rough and I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks."

Hank and Ed got to work boarding up the house. Hank wished he believed things would be ok for her but he was even staring to doubt that. Once they were done, Hank got his stuff and they headed to the Precinct, where they would remain until the storm was over.

During the first leg on the trip, Olivia was pretty quiet. Lucy had done all the driving. They made frequent stops for Olivia. Olivia had called to see if the Langans could stay there as well and Justin said they would find room. They had left early enough in the day, so they made it to Olive and Justin's by dinner time.

"Hey."

"Hey, Mom. You doin' ok?"

"No. I'm pissed at your father."

"He did it for your safety though, Mom."

"I've been through Superstorm Sandy and 9/11."

"Maybe so but you weren't weeks away from giving birth either of those times. Don't blame Dad for doing his job. Dinner is ready."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Daniel ran out and hugged Olivia.

"Gama!"

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Come see my room."

"I've seen it."

"We set up his big boy beds. Not as bunk beds though, so the 4 boys can sleep there. You can take our bedroom but you get the girls."

"The girls always want to sleep in bed with us. You don't have to give up your bedroom for me."

"We want to. We have the guest room, the sofa bed and the futon in the basement. We'll take the futon and move the baby down there with us. We do have an airbed too."

"I can sleep on the airbed in the room with the boys."

"Ok."

"They still have the guest room and the sofa bed."

"We'll figure it out."

Everyone went inside and had dinner. After dinner, Lucy and Olive got the kids ready for bed and put them in their beds after Noah and Daniel said goodnight to Olivia. Olivia had felt bad about the way she had left things with Hank, so she decided to call him.

"Hey."

"Hey. I wanted to apologize for how I acted with you earlier. I'm just scared that the baby is going to come early and you won't be there."

"I get it. Why do you think I wanted you to go to Chicago? You already have a doctor there and you also have Erin. I promise you that I will get to you as soon as I can."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. All of you."

Olivia heard a knock at the door to the bedroom.

"Come in."

It was Justin.

"Sorry. We forgot our stuff."

"That's ok."

"You talkin' to Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Dad."

"Justin says hey."

"Tell him I said hi back."

"Your dad says hi back."

Justin got what he needed, kissed Olivia's cheek and left.

"Are all of you staying there?"

"Yeah. They have room for all of us. They gave me their bedroom and I get my girls in with me, Justin set up Daniel's big boy beds as two twin beds, so the 4 boys are sleeping there, Lucy has the airbed in Daniel's room, Justin and Olive are sleeping on the futon in the basement with the baby with them and they still have the guest room and sofa bed for the Langans."

"Good. The trip was ok?"

"Yeah. Except having to stop so often because of me. Lucy obviously did all the driving."

"Good. I don't want you driving anyway."

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Precinct. I'd rather be there with you than spending the next several days with Ed and the squad."

"I should probably go."

"Ok. Let me know when you get to Chicago."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone, got ready for bed and went to bed.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next morning, Olivia woke up and went to take a shower. She really hadn't slept all that great. The baby was kicking like crazy and she missed Hank so much. Daisy had stayed with her and the girls all night. This was the first time since she had moved to Tampa that they had been apart. She would give anything to have his arms around her calming both her and their baby down. Once she was out of the shower and dressed, she went to see if anyone else was up. Justin was.

"Morning, Sweetie."

"Morning, Mom. You sleep ok?"

"Not really. I miss your dad so much and your sister was kicking like crazy all night."

Justin put his hand on Olivia's belly.

"Cut Mom some slack, ok?"

"She's a Voight just like Emma and Vanessa are. Thanks for letting us stay here."

"You're welcome here any time."

Justin finished making breakfast and everyone else started getting up. After everyone ate and got ready, they said goodbye to Justin, Olive, Daniel and Katelyn and headed for Chicago. Olivia texted back and forth with Hank for a while. The first time they stopped, Alex went with Olivia and she drove for a while, so Lucy could relax. Olivia was very uncomfortable, so it seemed like they were stopping more often. She kept apologizing and everyone was very understanding about it. The baby was very active and every time they had stopped, Trevor rubbed her belly to try to soothe the baby, just like he had with Alex when she was pregnant with the boys and had so far with the baby she was carrying now. Lucy switched and went with Trevor's parents and then Trevor drove Olivia's SUV. By the time they finally arrived in Chicago and went to the hotel, Olivia had started to have contractions. She called Erin to let her know they were there and at the hotel. She called Hank as well.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey. I'm in Chicago and I'm in labor. The trip from Kentucky from Chicago was like the trip from hell. We had to stop too often because of me and now I'm in labor. I might as well have someone take me over to Med. You may want to think about getting your ass up here if you don't want to miss your daughter's birth because I don't want to go through this alone."

Before Hank could respond, Olivia hung up on him as she heard someone knocking at the door to their suite. Lucy went to answer it. It was Erin.

"She just went into labor."

"Uh oh! Liv, does Hank know?"

I told him and said he better think about getting his ass up here if he doesn't want to miss his daughter's birth because I don't want to go through this alone."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"That might be helpful. She's going to come whether he's here or not."

Erin took Olivia down to her car and then she drove to Med. Meanwhile in Tampa, Hank had gone into Ed's office to talk to him.

"I have a problem."

"What?"

"Olivia just arrived in Chicago and is in labor."

"That is a problem. We have a full staff here, so I don't think it would be a problem as long as you are able to get a flight out."

"Had I known she was that close, I wouldn't have been so insistent that she leave."

"You had no way of knowing that she'd go into labor early. I miss Anne and Luke like crazy but the two of them and Abby are safe in New York with Don, Eileen and my family. She told Caroline to keep an eye on me and vice versa. I love her like she was my own."

"That's how Olivia is with Justin and Erin."

Then Jason came in.

"I miss Abby already."

"I know. I miss Anne and Luke like crazy. At least you still have Caroline here."

"True."

"Olivia is in labor, so I need to figure out if I can get a flight to Chicago."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does. This is exactly what she was afraid of. I'll never hear the end of it if I don't get there."

"See if you can get a flight. I'll take you home if you need to and take you to the airport."

"I think I'm ok with stuff. I just need to be where she is."

Hank went back to his office and checked to see if he could get a flight. They had something leaving for Chicago within the hour if he could get there. He told them to book it and he gave them his credit card info. He grabbed his stuff and went back to Ed's office.

"They have a flight leaving for Chicago O'Hare within the hour. I already paid for it. How fast can you get me there?"

"Let's go."

Hank said goodbye to everyone and then Ed drove him to the airport.

"Have a safe trip and I hope you make it in time."

"Thanks. I do too. Can you call Olivia or Erin?"

"Sure. I know I have Olivia's number but give me Erin's just in case."

"Ok."

Hank wrote Erin's number down for Ed.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for driving me."

"No problem. Send a picture of the baby."

"I will."

Hank got his stuff and went to check in. He went through security and went to the gate. Hank barely made it to the gate before they started boarding. Ed headed back to the Precinct. When he got there, he tried Olivia. It went right to her voicemail. He hung up and dialed Erin's number.

"Lindsay."

"Detective, this is Ed Tucker."

"Captain Tucker, what can I do for you?"

"I just got back from dropping Hank off at the airport. He said the flight to O'Hare was within the hour."

"Great. Olivia will be happy."

"How is she?"

"She's doing ok. I think she'll be better once Hank is here with her. How are things there?"

"So far, not too bad. We'll see what happens in the next few days when the storm hits. Hank wanted me to let you or Olivia know that he was on his way."

"We appreciate that. Thank you."

"No problem."

Ed and Erin both hung up.

"Erin, what did Tucker want?"

"Dad is on his way here. He was able to get a flight and he just dropped him off at the airport. The flight was in the hour."

"He is?"

"Yeah."

"Aw! I hope I can wait until he gets here before I give birth."

Erin checked online to see when there was a flight from Tampa coming in and then she called Jay.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey. Can you head to O'Hare around 10? Dad is flying in to be with Olivia."

"Yeah, sure. Did he call you?"

"Captain Tucker did. I'm assuming that's the flight he's on. She's hoping she call wait until he gets here before she gives birth."

"No problem. I'll get him there."

"Thanks."

"Yep."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Erin hung up the phone and then helped Olivia through another contraction as Sharon and Maggie came in.

"Olivia, what brings you here?"

"Hank wanted us to evacuate because of the hurricane coming. We stopped in Kentucky on the way to see Justin and his family. Hank wanted us up here just in case because I already had a doctor up here."

"That makes sense. So they needed a full staff of first responders?"

"Yep and a full medical staff at the hospitals. Hank's Boss' stepdaughter is a nurse and she had to stay. His wife took her grandson and her daughter's boyfriend's daughter to New York. Her boyfriend is in Hank's unit."

"Do you like it down there?"

"I do. We have a beautiful house with a pool and we're not too far from the beach."

"So far the only problem is the hurricanes?"

"I've been through hurricanes before. New York was hit by Superstorm Sandy. I've been through worse though."

"How much worse can it get than a major hurricane?"

"Try September 11th."

"Oh, that's right. Shame on me. We were glued to the TVs that day. Chicago had 100-some firefighters go out there and several police officers. Hank and Alvin Olinsky went out there."

"Yeah, Hank mentioned that."

Olivia had another contraction.

"Olivia, that was a pretty strong one."

"I know. I was really hoping the baby would wait until Hank got here, which I guess his flight doesn't get here until 10."

"If it happens before he's here, you have me."

The doctor came in and checked her out and she was 4cm dilated already.

"It could still be a while at 4cm. Is this it after this one?"

"Yeah. I can't go through this anymore. I'm as in love with her as I was with the twins when I was carrying them though."

Then Alex and Trevor came in.

"How are you doing?"

"About as good as can be expected. Hank is on his way and should be in Chicago by 10. Alex and Trevor, this is Sharon Goodwin, the Hospital Administrator and Maggie Lockwood, the Head Nurse in Emergency. Sharon and Maggie, this is Trevor and Alexandra Langan. I've known them both for years. Trevor is the lawyer that helped me with Noah's adoption."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I need to get back to the ED, so I will come check on you later, ok?"

"Thanks, Maggie."

Maggie left as Gabby and Sylvie came in.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, you two."

"We heard you were here."

"Yeah. Hank sent us up here to get us out of harm's way. They needed as many police officers as they could get. He's now on his way up here, since I called him and told him I was in labor and he needed to get his ass up here if he wanted to be here for his daughter's birth."

"Do you have a name picked out?"

"Yeah. We liked Hailey Olivia."

"That's a cute name."

Erin's phone rang. It wasn't a number she recognized but she answered it anyway.

"Lindsay."

"It's me. I'm calling from the phone on the plane. Is everything ok?"

"So far, yeah. The last they checked, she was at 4cm."

"Let me talk to her."

"Ok. Hold on."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Liv, it's for you."

"Who is it?"

"Your hubby."

"Thank you. Hi Honey."

"Hey. You doin' ok?"

"Yeah. I hope you'll get here soon. I don't want you to miss this."

"I know. I don't either."

"Hold on. I'm having another contraction."

"Ok."

Olivia got through her contraction.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"I just want you here with your arms around me."

"I'll be there as soon as this plane lands at O'Hare and I get to you."

"Erin is getting Jay to pick you up."

"Ok. Then at least I know who to look for. I better go."

"Ok."

"Hang in there, ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you crying?"

"Yes. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Do you feel better now that you talked to him?"

"No because he's still not here. I won't be happy until he's here."

"If I remember correctly, he almost missed the twins' birth."

"Yeah, he almost missed that too. He and Al were interrogating a suspect and he thought he needed to be at the District instead of here with me. You were nowhere to be seen either."

"I forget where we were."

"At least I had Justin. Olive was watching Noah. I remember that. She also had 1-year old Daniel."

"I can't believe he's 3 already."

"I know and he loves being a big brother. Noah loves being a big brother too. I'm not so sure about the girls being big sisters. They love all the attention they get from me when Noah isn't around, so I'm figuring they won't be too receptive to Hailey right away."

"We're expecting the same things with our boys too. Trevor almost missed the boys being born."

"Let's not get into that."

"Why? You were stuck in court."

"That was a bad case. The Judge kept asking me if I had somewhere more important that I needed to be other than in her Courtroom because I kept checking my phone. I said my wife was in labor with twins and really needed to be there. She was not too pleased with me. Alex was already in the Delivery Room by the time I got to the hospital. I am not going to miss it this time."

"Good."

 _"Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61 and Battalion 25, multivehicle accident with injuries at Lakeshore Drive and Congress Parkway."_

"This is Ambulance 61. We're at Med right now but we're on our way."

"We will see you later."

"Ok. Thanks for stopping by."

"You're welcome."

Gabby and Sylvie left and went to the scene. Erin got a phone call from Antonio and said they had a call. She said Olivia was in labor and Jay was supposed to be going to get Hank at the airport by 10. Antonio said he needed Halstead. Then Erin hung up the phone.

"Do you have to go?"

"He said I can stay but he needs Jay. You two are going to have to stay here with Liv, so I can go to the airport."

"We can stay."

The doctor came in again and checked Olivia. She was now at 6cm. A few hours later, Olivia was even closer to being fully dilated and Erin had just left for the airport. Trevor and Alex stayed by her. Erin told them to let her know when Olivia was fully dilated. Erin had her work vehicle, so she could used the lights if she had to. When she got to the airport, the flight was in and Hank was outside. Erin pulled up and Hank got in after he put his stuff in the backseat.

"What happened to Halstead?"

"We got a call but I got out of it because I said I had to stay with Liv."

"Who's with her now?"

"Alex and Trevor are there with her."

"Ok. Good."

Erin's phone rang. She saw it was Trevor.

"Answer that. It's Trevor."

"Ok. Hey, Trevor."

"Erin said to let her know when Olivia is fully dilated. She's just about."

"Ok. Thanks for calling."

Hank hung up.

"She's almost fully dilated."

As soon as Erin got out of the airport, she put her lights and sirens on and drove to Med. As soon as she arrived, she dropped Hank off and went to park the car. Hank went up to Olivia's room and she was still there.

"You just made it."

"I'm glad I did."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they took them to the Delivery Room, while Alex and Trevor went to the waiting room.

"Ok, Olivia, whenever you're ready."

Hank took Olivia's hand and she started pushing.

"Good. We're getting there. Give me another big push."

Olivia pushed again.

"You're doing great, Babe."

"Olivia, I see the head. I need a couple more big pushes."

Olivia pushed again as hard as she could.

"Almost there."

Olivia pushed again and then the doctor pulled the baby out. She started crying right away.

"Hank, do you want to cut the cord?"

"Sure."

Hank cut the umbilical cord and then they wrapped the baby before placing her in Olivia's arms. Hank kissed her.

"We did it."

"We sure did."

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The nurse had taken the baby to get weighed and measured, while Olivia got moved back to her room. The nurse came back and placed her in Olivia's arms.

"She is perfect. She's 8 lbs 6 oz and 19½ inches."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The nurse left and Hank kissed Olivia.

"Thank you for getting here in time."

"No problem. I better send out a picture of her to everyone."

Hank took a picture and then he texted it to everyone he was supposed to. Erin, Alex and Trevor came in.

"Hey."

"Hey. Come on in and meet the newest addition. This is Hailey Olivia."

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks. Thank you both for being here."

"No problem."

"Can I hold my new sister?"

"Of course."

Erin took Hailey out of Olivia's arms and held her.

"You look just like your big sisters, you know that?"

"That's for sure."

Hank got a text back from Carisi with a picture of their new baby as well.

"There's a new Carisi."

"Let me see."

Hank showed Olivia his phone.

"Oh, how precious! What's the name?"

"Olivia Erin."

"It is not!"

"Yes, it is."

Then Hank's phone rang.

"Hey, Fin."

"Hey. She's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Did Carisi send you the picture of little Liv?"

"He did. She's beautiful. "

"She sure is. You doin' ok with the storm comin'?"

"Actually, we're in Chicago. I'm supposed to be in Tampa but by the time Olivia got here, she went into labor, so I was able to get a flight out."

"I saw Cragen earlier, so I know Tucker's wife is here."

"Yeah. I wasn't sure he'd be fine with letting me come up here but I didn't want to deal with the wrath of Olivia if I missed this. She was pissed enough at me for having her come up here in the first place."

"I hope you got there in time."

"I did."

"Good. I'll let you go."

"Ok."

"Give my love to Liv."

"I will."

Hank hung up.

"Fin sends his love."

"That was nice."

"Erin, I'd like to hold my daughter."

"I guess you can."

Erin handed Hailey to Hank.

"Hey there, pretty girl. I'm your daddy."

Hank kissed the top of Hailey's head and Olivia pretty much fell asleep.

"We're going to head back to the hotel."

"Ok. Thanks for being here for her."

"No problem."

Trevor and Alex left and headed to the hotel.

"I think I'm going to head home too."

"Thanks, kid."

"No problem. Love you."

"I love you too."

Erin gave Hank and hug and a kiss and then she left to head home. Hank fell asleep with his daughter in his arms. During the night, Hailey woke up and wanted to be fed, so Olivia fed her before falling back to sleep. Hank went to the hotel to take a shower and decided to bring the kids and Lucy to see Olivia and the baby.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey."

"Hey, Liv!"

"Hey."

"She is beautiful."

"Thanks, Lucy."

"Hi Mommy."

"Hey."

"Mama!"

"Hey, you two. This is your new sister, Hailey."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Noah sat down and then Hank put Hailey in his arms and then he put the girls on the bed with Olivia.

"Can I have kisses?"

"Yes."

Emma and Vanessa gave Olivia kisses just as Sharon came in.

"Hello, Olivia."

"Hey."

"They are getting so big."

"Yes, they sure are. Sharon, this is our nanny, Lucy Huston. She was Noah's nanny in New York and Hank hired her to help me with the kids. Lucy, this is Sharon Goodwin, the Hospital Administrator."

"Hi Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Then Al and Trudy came in.

"Hey, Man."

"Hey, Al. This is my new daughter, Hailey Olivia."

"She's beautiful, like her mom."

"Thank you, Al."

Al kissed Olivia's cheek and then Trudy hugged her.

"You heard from Justin yet?"

"Nope."

"He texted me while you were gone. Like Erin, he commented how much she looked like her big sisters. They can't wait to meet her. Maybe we can stop on the way back."

"I'm sure something can be arranged."

Hank put the TV on to check on the weather in Tampa.

"I'm glad you're all safe up here."

"I am too."

"Honey, I'm sorry I got so upset."

"Don't worry about it. I love you. You know that."

"I know. I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"May I hold her?"

"Of course."

Trudy took Hailey from Noah and sat down. Sharon left and the group from 51 came in.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Uncle Kelly!"

"Hey, you two! How's my favorite set of twins?"

"Good."

Emma and Vanessa gave Kelly a hug.

"I've missed you two."

"We miss you too."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you. Would you like to hold her?"

"Of course."

"Maybe if Trudy wasn't hogging her."

"I'm not hogging her, Randall."

Mouch kissed Trudy's head, Trudy handed Hailey to Gabby and then Antonio came in.

"You may never get her back."

"Shut up, Antonio! Matt, I want one."

"We'll see what happens."

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks, Antonio."

"You still expecting the storm down there?"

"Unless it turns, yep."

"I guess that's what happens when you move to that part of the country."

"I had to deal with Superstorm Sandy in New York and of course 9/11. I definitely preferred living here to New York even though the winters suck. They're not much better there though."

"9/11 would have done it for me even with as much as I love being a first responder."

"It was hard."

Everyone held Hailey before they left to go to a call and then Antonio held her before he, Al and Trudy headed to the District. Hank took Lucy and the kids back to the hotel and went back to spend some time alone with Olivia and Hailey. Within the next few days, both Olivia and Hailey were released from the hospital. Hank got a call from Ed the same day saying that the worst was over and everyone could come back. Hank told him that they were going to stop to introduce Hailey to Justin and his family first. Ed said he couldn't wait to meet her when they got back there.

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: There will probably be one more chapter after this one. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The Voights and Langans left Chicago and headed back to Florida. The Voights took a detour to see Justin and his family, while the Langans stayed at a hotel and planned to leave the next morning. When Hank arrived at Justin's, it was around dinner time. Hank got Noah out of the SUV, while Lucy helped the twins and Olivia held Baby Hailey in her arms. Justin came out of the house with Daniel behind him.

"Let me see my new sister."

Olivia handed Hailey to Justin.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"How are things going so far?"

"So far, great. It was a little hard staying in a hotel with a newborn and the puppy, so we all stayed with Erin and Jay."

"I'm sure Jay loved that."

"It was his idea and technically, it's still my house. They're still trying to decide if they want to buy it."

"All of you stayed there?"

"Yeah. I had to go out and get whatever we needed for the baby even though we already had it at home. Olivia was glad that Hailey ended up being born in Chicago like her sisters were."

They all went into the house and Olive was fixing dinner and Katelyn was in her swing.

"Hey."

"Hey, Olive."

Olive came over and hugged everyone and Hank kissed Katelyn on top of her head.

"The Langans aren't staying this time?"

"No. They got a hotel room and then they're leaving tomorrow morning."

"They could have come for dinner."

"That's what we told them but they said no."

"Is everything ok with you and them?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Amanda gave birth on the same day I did. She had another girl, Olivia Erin."

"Olivia Carisi sounds like a good name."

"Yeah, it does."

"You, Dad and the baby can have our room again."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Everyone had dinner and then after Hank, Justin and Lucy put the older kids to bed and Olivia and Olive were feeding the babies together and talking, Hank and Justin were sitting outside talking.

"You and Olive seemed a little quiet at dinner."

"Yeah, um, about that. They're sending me overseas for a year, maybe longer. I don't want to go but I have to."

"I'm the one that got you into this."

"Dad, I needed this. It's helped me grow up a lot."

"What happens if you don't come back?"

"Olive and I have gone over this a million times. We both know what could happen. Since I'm not going to be here, Olive needs to relocate with the kids."

"Say no more. They can come stay with us. When do you leave?"

"Beginning of November."

"So, where?"

"Germany at first but they mentioned Syria. Once I'm done with that, I should be discharged. Dad, I'm scared."

"I'm sure you are. No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you and I am very proud of you. We'll take care of Olive and the kids."

"Thanks. I love you too, Dad. I just don't want her to be alone while I'm gone."

"She won't be. Don't forget to call your sister before you go."

"I won't. I want to go up to Chicago before I leave to see Erin and go to Mom's grave and I'll be down to see you, Mom and the kids before I go as well, since Olive and the kids are coming to live with you anyway."

Hank hugged Justin and then Olivia and Olive joined them. Olivia had tears running down her cheeks and she went to hug Justin.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't either."

"I told Olive they could come live with us."

"Good because I told Justin the same thing."

"I just want our entire family together, even Erin and Jay."

"They both are considering a move down to Florida, so you may get your wish. I think that might be why they haven't decided to buy the house yet. They took over the house when we left Chicago but Erin even said they've been talking about it. She never hears from Bunny anyway and Jay would miss Will but he said he'd invite him to come down whenever he wanted and he could bring Nat and Owen too. I didn't tell you that Erin passed her Sergeant's exam, so she's been helping Antonio run Intelligence."

"That's great. How's Jay with that?"

"He says she's letting it go to her head. Ed has mentioned that he'd like to have an SVU out of our Precinct."

"Do they have one down there?"

"No. Some of our Detectives, Jason included, have expressed an interest in SVU. If Erin comes down, I will definitely put her in that Unit and because she's a Sergeant, she may actually head it."

"Will Jay be in yours?"

"Yeah, if he wants to."

"I'm glad to see you and Jay are getting along so much better than you used to."

"I think you helped with that. Did our little peanut go down without any problems?"

"Yes, she did. Did everyone else?"

"Yep."

The 4 of them sat outside for a little while longer and talked before going to bed. The next morning, the Langans went for breakfast and then they got an early start. The Voights had breakfast as a family and then Hank, Olivia, Lucy, the 4 kids and Daisy left for Florida before lunch but grabbed a bite to eat before they got on the highway. By the time they arrived at home, it was dinner time. They went into the house and thought about ordering pizza for dinner. They decided what they wanted but Lucy decided to head home and Olivia went up to feed Hailey. Just as Lucy was leaving, Ed and Anne arrived with Chinese.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hey. Go on in."

"Thanks."

Ed and Anne went in.

"Hello."

Hey. We brought food."

"Good. Then that saves me a phone call. Olivia is upstairs feeding the baby and the kids and Daisy are in the playroom."

"You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"I do."

"I'm going to go up and see Olivia and the new baby."

Anne kissed Ed and then she went upstairs, while Hank and Ed talked. Anne knocked before she went in.

"Come in."

Anne opened the door and went in.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. This is Hailey Olivia."

"She's even more beautiful than the picture Ed showed me."

"Thank you."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. Justin is leaving for Germany and maybe Syria at the beginning of November. Once he does that, he should be discharged. Olive and the kids are coming down here to live with us. I am so afraid of losing him and I know Hank is too."

"I know the feeling. I don't talk about this too much but Ed knows this. Bob and I had a son and he was 5 years older than Caroline. His name was Luke. He joined the Army right out of high school and planned to make it his career. He went to the Middle East and I had a bad feeling about it from the moment he told us he was going over there. He was killed in an explosion about 5 years ago. This was right around the time Caroline got pregnant with Luke, so she decided to name her son after her brother. He was Lucas Robert and so is his nephew. Bob and I were already divorced but we both needed to mourn our son together. Deb was a big support and she loved him too. My kids always had a good relationship with her and Caroline loves Ed as much as she loves her dad. I think her brother would have liked him too."

"I am so sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. I don't know what you believe and what you don't believe but prayer really works. I prayed everything would be ok down here with the storm because of Ed and I know he's not into that."

"For the longest time, I never really believed anything. Lucy believes in prayer and so does Carisi. It helped me both times I was pregnant and I was truly blessed with 3 beautiful and healthy daughters. I wouldn't have loved them any less if they hadn't been healthy and Hank wouldn't have either. If we had had issues with the twins, I don't know if I could have gone through it again. It's not like we were trying either time but I'm glad I was able to give Hank more kids."

"I blamed everyone and everything for Luke's death. I'm a Social Worker and I'm supposed to be able to deal with helping others cope with loss. It's not so easy when it's your own child."

"Can you hold her for a minute?"

"Sure."

Olivia handed Hailey to Anne and Anne burped her. Olivia switched sides and took Hailey back.

"It's a lot easier to do this with only one. It was so hard with the twins. It seemed like I was always feeding someone."

"I'm sure it was. How was the trip home?"

"Long. We have a DVD player in the SUV, so the kids watched movies and slept mostly. I sat in the middle with her and Lucy sat up front with Hank. We stopped a few times along the way for various reason, mostly the bathroom for Noah and Daisy. The girls aren't quite potty trained yet."

"That'll do it."

Hank came in with a plate of food for Olivia and Anne.

"Sweet 'n sour chicken, shrimp and pork and fried rice."

"I'm hungry but she should be done soon."

"Ok. I need to move the bassinette in here. Ed said he and Jason came over the finished the nursery."

"That was nice of them."

"It was my idea."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Honey, did you eat yet?"

"Yeah. The kids are trying to eat now."

"Ed's watching them?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just making sure someone is with them. The last time we left them by themselves, everything was all over the floor."

"Well, Daisy is waiting for them to drop something."

"Figures."

Olivia finished feeding Hailey and put her back in the carrier, so she could eat. Hank brought the bassinette in and then Ed came up with the kids. He had a twin under each arm.

"I think they need to be hosed down."

"Uh, yeah! I'd say so. Does the kitchen need to be hosed down too?"

"Nah! It's not too bad."

"That's good to know."

They heard the doorbell ring, so Hank went to answer it, while Ed took the kids into the bathroom.

"Hey."

"Hey. We wanted to see if you got home ok."

"Yeah, we did. Come on in. Olivia is upstairs talking to Anne and Ed was going to give the kids a bath. They have sweet 'n sour sauce all over themselves."

"That sounds like these two when we have Chinese."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Alex and Trevor came in and then they all went upstairs.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey. How was your trip back?"

"As uneventful as it could get for traveling with 2 year old twins."

"Yeah, we know how that goes, except we had a 4 year old, a newborn and a puppy. Where are the boys?"

"They wanted to spend the night with Trevor's parents. Can I hold her?"

"Absolutely."

Alex took Hailey out of the carrier and held her.

"How was your visit with Justin and Olive?"

"He's leaving at the beginning of November for Germany and they mentioned the possibility of Syria. He'll be gone for at least a year. He should get released after that. I'm scared something is going to happen to him."

"Babe, maybe we should just get passports for everyone and go to Germany."

"I don't speak German. Do you?"

"No."

"Trevor speaks it fluently. We went there on our honeymoon."

"If we decide to go, would you go with us?"

"Sure. I've been there multiple times. I'm sure my parents would want to go too."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem."

"When do you think you'd be doing this?"

"Probably not until summer."

"The baby is due in March."

"Say we go in June, that's 3 months."

"Yeah, true. Where are Olive and the kids going to be while he's gone?"

"Here with us. Justin said they want to find a house here. I know she needs to find a job here. Justin's Commanding Officer lives next door to them and his wife watches the kids. She said most of the wives seem pretty nice."

Olivia went to check on Ed and the kids. Ed came into the bedroom.

"What do you think about getting someone to answer calls for the Unit?"

"I love that idea. You thinking your daughter-in-law?"

"Yeah. Justin said they may come down next weekend because they want to look at houses nearby but the thing is, unless they can close on it quickly, he won't be here."

"It can be done."

"HANK."

"COMING."

Hank went to see what Olivia wanted, while Alex went to get Hailey ready for bed. Hank took Noah to get him ready for bed and then Olivia took the girls to get them ready for bed. Alex brought Hailey back into Hank and Olivia's bedroom and placed her in the bassinette. Once Hank and Olivia got the other 3 in bed, they kissed them goodnight and went back into their bedroom.

"Thanks, Alex."

"No problem."

Everyone went downstairs and they talked for a while. Ed and Anne and Trevor and Alex went home and Hank and Olivia went up to bed.

The week ended up going quickly. Justin, Olive and the kids came down to look at houses and Hank took Olive to the Precinct, so he and Ed could talk to her about the job. She was interested, so they hired her. She and Justin ended up finding a house near Hank and Olivia. Trevor helped them out with the legal side of that. Hank and Olivia agreed to help out with whatever Olive needed help with when Justin was gone. Justin had brought Olive and the kids down to stay with Hank and Olivia until they were moved into their house. Erin and Jay had come down as well. Justin figured it would be easier to say goodbye to his entire family at once.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

After Justin said goodbye to his family before he left for Germany, Hank said they would come see him in the summer. That included the Langans and Erin and Jay. By the time he had been gone a year, it had been extended another 2 years. Olive went to see him more often than anyone else but they all Skyped with him as often as they could, so he could see how much Noah and the girls had grown and he had met Erin and Jay's daughter, Adrienne as well as his and Olive's newest daughter, Elizabeth, during one of their Skype sessions. Jay and Erin had moved to Tampa a year and a half ago after they got married and had Adrienne. They got a house near Hank and Olivia. Erin was pretty much heading SVU and Jay was once again working under Hank as well.

In the days before Christmas, Justin was preparing to come home but he wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, including Olive, so he never told any of them that he would be home for Christmas. He called Trevor to see if someone could come get him at the airport and he had a plan on how to surprise everyone. Christmas at the Voight house had become chaotic when Emma and Vanessa were born but Hailey made it even crazier. Hailey was all Voight. She looked the most like Hank, despite looking like her mother and sisters at birth and she also had his personality. Hank thought it was amusing but at times she would stand in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest and give her father the same look he was so famous for. Hank had met his match with his youngest daughter.

This Christmas, Olivia's former squad, Melinda and the Barbas were coming as were Will, Natalie, Owen and the newest addition, Nathan. The group from New York was staying at a hotel and Will, Natalie and the boys were staying with Jay and Erin. The Halsteads came over to Hank and Olivia's before everyone else got there.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Hey, Will and Nat."

"Hey, Hank."

"Nate is getting big."

"He is."

"Can Papa have a kiss?"

"K."

Adrienne gave Hank a kiss.

"Where's Mom?"

"Upstairs trying to get Hailey dressed but Hailey wants to wear what she wants to wear not what Mommy wants her to wear."

"HANK, GET UP HERE AND GET YOUR DAUGHTER DRESSED."

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah. He has a way with her."

"NOW!"

"COMING, DEAR."

Hank went upstairs and tried to reason with Hailey about what she should and shouldn't wear but they heard her tell him no. Olivia came downstairs.

"She's in a mood today. Is she still not feeling well?"

"She's doing better but she wouldn't take a nap today. Nate is getting so big. Hi there, sweet boy."

Nate smiled at Olivia.

"Hi Sweetie. You look very pretty."

"Tank you."

Adrienne gave Olivia a kiss.

"Who's all coming?"

Fin, Melinda, Rafael, Lucia, Amanda, Sonny and the 3 girls, Trevor, Alex and the 3 kids, Ed, Anne, Caroline, Jason and the 3 kids and then Olive will be here as soon as she feeds Beth and gets her dressed. Daniel and Katelyn are already here."

"I can't believe Amanda already had her 3rd."

"I know. Little Olivia was born the same day as Hailey."

"I can't believe Emma and Vanessa are in Kindergarten."

"Oh, tell me about it."

The doorbell rang, so Olivia went to answer it. It was the group from New York.

"Hi Auntie Liv."

"Hey, Jesse. Look at you. You get prettier every time I see you."

"Thank you."

"Liv, we brought a couple surprises: Munch and Casey."

"Oh my goodness! Casey, how are you?"

"I'm great, Liv. You look great."

"Thanks. So do you. NOAH, GIRLS, JESSE'S HERE."

Noah and the girls came downstairs and hugged Jesse, while Olivia invited everyone in and shows Casey around the house.

"Liv, I can't wait to meet your family."

"This is Noah, Emma and Vanessa. Hank is trying to get Hailey dressed. This is Mommy's good friend, Casey Novak."

"It's nice to meet you. How old are they?"

"Noah is 8 and in 2nd grade and these two are 5½ and in Kindergarten. Jesse, how do you like Kindergarten?"

"I like it."

"Good."

Hank came downstairs with Daniel, Katelyn and Hailey.

"This is my husband, Hank, our youngest daughter, Hailey, who's 3 and 2 of our 4 grandchildren. Daniel is 6½ and in 1st grade and Katelyn is 3½. This is Casey Novak, who was another one of our ADA's."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. They're beautiful, Liv."

"Thank you. So, Amanda, let me see little Hannah."

Amanda took Hannah out of her carrier and handed her to Olivia. Olivia introduced Casey to everyone else.

"She is so precious."

"Thanks, Liv. Uncle Fin met his match with your namesake."

"Uh oh! That sounds like Hailey. Hank has definitely met his match with her. By the way, how'd you convince her to get dressed?"

"I said that we were going to take her presents back and Santa wasn't going to leave anything for her. After that, she got dressed."

The Tuckers, Bradfords and Cragens arrived and then Olive arrived with the baby. Trevor had gone to pick up Justin at the airport and Justin wanted to dress as Santa to surprise his family. Alex had come over with Sophia and the boys. Olivia had Casey open the door because she knew who it was.

"Casey, oh my goodness!"

"Hey, Alex!"

Alex hugged Casey.

"These are 3 of the 5 loves of my life. This is Jack, Ryan and Sophia. Mia could be born at any time now."

"I can't believe both you and Liv are married and have families of your own. Where's your hubby?"

"He'll be here shortly."

"Alex, please sit down."

"Thanks, Liv."

Alex sat down and then Jack and Ryan went to join the rest of the older kids, while Sophia crawled up next to Alex. Hank put Hailey next to Sophia and Amanda put little Olivia next to Hailey. Alex put her hands on her belly and started rubbing it. Sophia put her thumb in her mouth. Hailey had done the same thing, which she normally only did when she was tired.

"Honey, can you go get her blanket?"

"Yeah."

Hank went upstairs to get Hailey's blanket, while Olivia picked her up and held her after she handed Hannah to Sonny. She put her over her shoulder and rubbed her back. Hank came back down with her blanket and teddy bear. Daisy had come in to investigate everything. Hank handed Olivia the blanket and teddy bear.

"Casey, this is Daisy."

"Hey, Daisy."

The doorbell rang again and this time they knew it was Trevor. Hank was already up, so he went to answer it.

"I ran into Santa on the way over."

"Hi Santa. Come on in."

"Thanks."

"Look who's here."

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!"

"Santa!"

All the kids went to hug Santa and then he held his new daughter for the first time.

"Hey, Langan."

"Hey, Casey."

"Well, Hailey was quiet for a couple minutes."

"Yep. Casey, meet the husband."

"No kidding. Wow! How long have you two been together?"

"We've been together since 2014 and we got married in the fall of 2015. They were conceived on our honeymoon. They were 2½ when Sophia was born but it took us almost 6 months to get pregnant with her. This time we weren't really trying but we're done after this one."

"That's great."

"Where are you living these days?"

"I'm still in New York. I'm back with the Manhattan DA's office but I'm not in court though."

"You work with Rafael?"

"More like Jack McCoy."

"He's still there?"

"Yep."

"Good old Jack. I'd rather work with Liz."

"Are you still working?"

"No. I retired after Trevor and I got married, especially since I got pregnant right away. Trevor gave up being a Defense Attorney and helped Liv when she adopted Noah. Right around the time she got custody of Noah was when Trevor and I started dating and then we got married over a year later."

"That's great. Liv, are you still working?"

"No. I retired from the NYPD when I moved to Chicago after Hank and I got married. When I moved, I lost Noah's nanny, Lucy but I just had to deal with Noah when I had the twins. After I got pregnant with Hailey and we moved down here, Hank knew I was going to need help with the twins because they were more of a handful than Noah was. Lucy finished school and really loves the nanny thing and has family down here, so Hank asked her if she would like her job back with us. She was more than happy to take it. She is still with us even though I'm home all day because I have our grandkids too. Noah and Daniel are both in school all day and they have all day Kindergarten here, so the twins are gone all day as well. Lucy gets them to school and picks them up. Right now, Olive is off of work because the baby is only 6 weeks old, so I still get Katelyn if she needs a break. Lucy went to see her parents for a couple weeks, so we are on our own."

"Wow! You've been busy. Alex, how old are the boys?"

"They're about 5½ and they are also in Kindergarten. Trevor works with his dad, so his mom helps me out with the kids. She helped out the boys when I was pregnant with Sophia and she's been helping me out with all 3 of them now."

"Liv, how long have you been married?"

"We started seeing each other in November of 2014 and got engaged just before Christmas the following year. Valentine's Day it will be 6 years and the girls were born in June, we were only engaged for a couple months."

Santa started handing out presents for each of the kids. They took their gifts, said thank you and hugged him again.

"I also have gifts for Olivia and Olive Voight and Erin Halstead."

When he came over to each of them to hand them their gifts, they knew what was going on.

"Oh my God!"

All 3 of them had tears running down their cheeks as they all hugged him.

"Olivia, what's wrong with you?"

"Look at Santa and tell me what you see. You're good at reading people."

Hank looked very closely at Santa, who had a huge grin on his face behind the beard.

"Justin!"

"Hey, Dad."

Hank gave Justin a big hug and then Olivia hugged him before Justin wrapped his arms around Olive and kissed her.

"Why didn't you call us?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys. I contacted Trevor and Alex and told them what I wanted to do. Trevor picked me up at the airport and I'm home for good now."

"That is so good to hear."

"It felt so good to hold my kids again especially Beth. This the first time I've met her other than on Skype and the first time I have met my niece. Katelyn probably doesn't even remember and I'm sure Hailey doesn't either."

"Daniel and Katelyn, come here."

Daniel and Katelyn came over to them.

"Look who's here."

"Yeah, Santa."

Justin pulled the beard down and Daniel's eyes lit up.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Buddy! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Katelyn, do you remember me?"

"Yes!"

Katelyn and Daniel hugged Justin and then Noah and the girls came over. Noah, Emma and Vanessa hugged him right away but Hailey was a little hesitant at first.

"Sweetie, this is your big brother, Justin. He went overseas not too long after you were born."

"You get prettier every time I see you."

"Tank you."

"Give your big brother a hug."

Hailey gave Justin a hug and then everyone got some food.

"What's going on in the Morgue, Mel?"

"Same as always. I'm getting married again."

"Did Fin propose?"

"Yes, he did."

"Congratulations to you both!"

"Thanks."

"How's Brooklyn SVU treating you, Carisi?"

"Same crap different day. I like Manhattan better though."

"I can understand that."

"I miss working with Amanda and Fin. I did inquire about coming back but 1PP told me that we can't work in the same Unit. Well, that actually came from IAB."

"Yeah, the Rat Squad keeps going from bad to worse. The one in charge now is worse than Tucker if that's even possible."

"I didn't think it was."

"They have no clue what SVU does and because there have been so many complaints about Manhattan SVU in the past because of Stabler and Amaro getting physical with perps and both you and Rollins being arrested for murder, they are watching us like a hawks. Thanks a lot, Tucker."

"Who's in charge now?"

Fin told Ed who was now in charge of IAB.

"That figures. He's a piece of work. I can see where you'd say he's worse than me."

"I say the 3 of us leave the NYPD and move down here."

"And do what?"

"Our Unit has an SVU now. Erin heads it. Jay occasionally helps out but mostly they don't work together. Noah, tie your shoe or you're going to trip."

"Ok."

Noah tied his shoe and then he, Jesse and Daniel went to get more food. When Noah came back, his shoe was untied again and this time, he tripped on it. His plate flew into Hailey and got all over her dress. Hank picked her up before she threw a tantrum.

"Hailey, I'm sorry."

Hailey wiggled out of Hank's arms and then pushed Noah.

"Hailey, no!"

Hailey stood in front of Olivia with her arms folded in front of her chest and glared at her.

"She really does have her father's temper."

"Oh yeah. Especially when she's pissed."

"Time for bed, Hailey Olivia."

"No!"

Hank picked Hailey up.

"Say goodnight to everyone."

"No!"

"Honey, why don't you get her ready for bed and then maybe Justin can read the "The Night Before Christmas" to the kids?"

"Ok. Come on, Peanut."

Hank took Hailey upstairs and got her ready for bed.

"Mommy, I'm sorry."

"I know you are. She's just cranky today. This is what happens when she doesn't have a nap."

"Katelyn is the same way sometimes. Luckily, she took a nap today."

"Liv is like that sometimes too. Most of the time I can get her to take a nap when Hannah is asleep."

"Sophia goes through that too. Trevor's mom has been staying with me while he's at work to help out with her and she goes to get the boys at school. She has Daddy wrapped around her little finger though."

"Hailey is a Daddy's girl too. I'm hoping a lot of this with her is just a phase."

"She is 3."

"Yeah, I know but she's also a Voight."

"Do the twins like school?"

"They do."

Hank came back downstairs without Hailey.

"Where's Hailey?"

"She fell asleep."

"Good. I'll take her stuff up to her."

Olivia got up and took Hailey's teddy bear and blanket up to her. She kissed her on top of the head and went back downstairs. Olivia sat next to Hank and he had his arm around her. Emma and Vanessa climbed up on their laps and Justin started reading "The Night Before Christmas" to all the kids. By the time he was done, the little ones were asleep. Everyone left and went home or to their hotels. During the night, Alex went into labor, so instead of calling his parents to have them come stay with the kids, he called Hank and Olivia.

"Hey, Trevor."

"Hey. Can I bring the kids over? Alex is in labor."

"Yeah. No problem."

"Thanks."

Hank hung up the phone.

"Do you have to go in?"

"No. That was Trevor. Alex is in labor, so he wanted to know if he could bring the kids over. Go back to sleep."

"Kiss first."

Hank kissed Olivia and then she turned over to go back to sleep, while he went downstairs. Daisy followed him.

"Hey, girl. You need to go out?"

Hank walked to the back door and let her out and then he saw Trevor coming across the street with a sleeping Sophia in his arms and the boys dragging behind him. Hank opened the door and Trevor handed Sophia to him.

"Sorry about this. We really appreciate it. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. You and Alex stayed with Olivia when Erin came to get me at the airport when Hailey was born. Let us know something."

"I will. Thanks again."

"No problem."

"Be good, guys."

"Ok."

Trevor kissed the 3 kids and then he took Alex to the hospital.

"We're sleepy."

"Hold on. I need to let Daisy in."

Hank went to let Daisy in and then they all went upstairs. He put all three of them in the same bed and got them tucked in before getting back into bed with Olivia. Several hours later, everyone woke up. Justin, Olive, Erin, Jay, Will, Natalie and the kids had come over the made breakfast. The kids all went downstairs first.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Mommy had to go to the hospital to have the baby."

"Oh, wow!"

"PAPA!"

Hank and Olivia came into the kitchen.

"I hear you, Miss Adrienne."

"She has wanted her Papa as soon as she woke up this morning. Adrienne, say Merry Christmas to Papa and Grandma."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Same to you."

"Did Hailey sleep all night?"

"She sure did. Good morning, Peanut. Can Daddy get a kiss?"

"Ok."

Hailey gave Hank a kiss and then she gave one to Olivia.

"Can we check our stockings?"

"Sure."

Noah, Emma, Vanessa, Hailey, Daniel and Katelyn went to check their stockings and then Daniel and Noah brought everyone else's in for them. Then the doorbell rang, so Noah went to answer it. It was Trevor's dad.

"Hi Mr. Langan. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Noah."

"Come on in."

"Thank you."

Trevor's dad came in and followed Noah into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Merry Christmas, Grandpa."

Jack, Ryan and Sophia went to give Jim a hug.

"Mia Noelle finally arrived just a little bit ago. Here's her picture."

"Oh, she is precious. How much did she weigh?"

"8 pounds even and 19 inches long. Alice is still there fussing over her, so I figured I would see what these 3 are up to."

"They're fine. They pretty much just got up."

"Coffee?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Olivia got Jim a cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Grandpa, when can we open presents?"

"As soon as your dad and grandma leave the hospital. You can open all your big presents and then take the smaller stuff to the hospital, so your mom can open her stuff too. How does that sound?"

"Ok. Can we have breakfast first?"

"Of course. Hank, Olivia, thank you so much for taking them."

"It was no big deal. They can stay here anytime."

Everyone had breakfast and then Jim took the kids home to get them dressed. By then, Trevor and Alice were there, so they opened presents. The Voights and Halsteads opened their presents after breakfast. The group from New York came over for Christmas dinner. After dinner, Olivia, Erin, Olive, Anne, Caroline, Casey, Melinda and Amanda went to the hospital to see Alex. By the time they got there, Trevor was the only one there and he was holding his new daughter.

"Hey."

"Hey, ladies."

"Alex and Trevor, she is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Are you planning to have any more after this one?"

"Probably not. We're happy with the 4 we have."

"I know Hank was disappointed when we found out the last one was a girl but he loves her as much as the other two and she is more and more like her daddy every day."

"Did she sleep last night?"

"She did. She went down for a nap today and they were all playing with their new toys when we left. Thank you both so much for picking Justin up at the airport."

"No problem. How was it having him home?"

"Wonderful. This was the first time we slept in our house together as a family. He and I had a lot of catching up to do. It's been about a year. I last saw him for Valentine's Day. Even though Beth is only 6 weeks old, Justin said he wants another one because he would like another son. I said we're done with 4 no matter what. He has Daniel."

"Jay wants a son, especially now that Will and Natalie have one together."

"That makes sense but he is so cute with Adrienne."

"He is. The funny thing is, Will wants a daughter. Nat does too."

"Did Will adopt Owen?"

"Yeah, he did. Things started off a little rough between them and Owen didn't like him at first. He'd throw his blocks at Will and hit him in the eye but Will kept coming around. Owen eventually got used to having him in his life and the more Will was there, Owen eventually started calling him 'Daddy'. When Will wanted to propose, he included Owen. Owen helped him pick out the ring and when Will finally asked Nat to marry him, he also asked Owen if he could be his daddy. They both said yes. Helen, Owen's grandma, accepted Will in their lives and because Will and Jay's mom is gone, they both wanted her to be a grandma to Nathan as well. Will was the one that asked her. She agreed and she and Will have become pretty close as a result. You two are the only grandparents Adrienne has really. Jay doesn't have a great relationship with his dad but he has met her and I cut all my ties with Bunny, so you are her only grandma. I wouldn't have it any other way though. If Bunny ever found out that I had a daughter, she probably try to mess her up just like she did me."

"I'm honored to be her only grandma."

"How many kids do you want, Erin?"

"I'd be ok with two if we ended up with a son the next time. I think Jay would too. We've already started trying for the next one. How about you and Sonny?"

"We're planning to try for one more. Sonny really wants a son but he said if we only have girls, we only have girls."

"Did he adopt Jesse?"

"He did. Declan was never too interested in being a father to her nor did he ever really send money for her, so my lawyer basically told him that he either needed to start acting like a father and be financially responsible for her or surrender his rights completely. He chose to surrender his rights. She knows Sonny is not her real daddy and I have told her about Declan."

"Noah knows everything about his past. Now that he is old enough to understand, I sat him down and told him about Ellie and Johnny D. Amaro had come for a visit around that time and Noah thanked him for helping us become a family."

"How is Nick?"

"He's good. He brought both Zara and Gil and they went to Disney World and Universal Orlando. I hadn't seen him since the wedding anyway. He couldn't believe that Ed was now Hank's boss but the two of them sat down and worked out their differences. They have both changed a lot in the time they haven't been with the NYPD. He said he couldn't believe that you and Carisi were together and had a family but he was happy for you. He said he was thinking about going out to New York this coming year to see all of you."

"That could be fun. Did they stay with you?"

"No but we had them over for dinner a few times. He said the warmer weather suits me. I admit that it took a while for me to get used to living down here, especially after the kids and I had to relocate to Chicago during the hurricane. I am just so glad that Hank made it in time for Hailey's birth though. This has been the best 7 years of my life and I love Hank more and more every day. I'm glad Hank came to New York to convince me to spend Christmas with him and his family in Chicago. It was a big decision for me to give up my job with the NYPD to move to Chicago to be with the man I love but I don't think I could have done it for just anyone. I am more in love with my kids every day as well and now I get to see my grandchildren grow up. I also reconnected with people from my past and made amends with some of them, namely Ed. Moving down here helped me reconnect with Alex and that actually made the transition to being down here easier. I miss my New York family like crazy but I am glad you come see us as often as you can and we've gotten up there as often as we can as well. We both miss our Chicago family but we also see them as often as we can too."

"I'm glad we reconnected a few years ago too and I'm glad our kids are so close."

"I'm glad they're so close too. Noah and Luke have been best friends since they met as well."

"They sure have. You and I have become pretty good friends as well."

"We have and our husbands have too, which completely surprised me because Hank usually wants nothing to do with anyone that has been with IAB."

"That's the truth. After what happened with Jin and Stillwell was the one that had him murdered."

"Ed now sees how he was especially with that kid that was with IAB here for a while."

"I remember him saying that he understood why no one liked him. I'm glad he and I have become friends. I wasn't too happy when I first found out that he was Hank's new boss though. I just hope the friendship we have established these last several years continues."

"He does too."

"Olivia, do you want to hold her?"

"Of course I do."

Olivia sat down and then Trevor put Mia in her arms. Casey held her and then after a while, everyone left. By the time Olivia, Erin and Olive arrived at the house, Jay, Will, Natalie and Justin had gone home with the kids and Hank had their 4 tucked into bed. Erin and Olive said goodnight to Hank and Olivia and left. Hank and Olivia got ready for bed, got into bed and held each other.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. I wouldn't change my life now for anything. I was in love with you from the moment I met you and I remember our first Christmas together."

"Me too. I had to convince you to bring Noah to Chicago to spend it with my family. It's our family now."

"It sure is. Then shortly before our second Christmas together, you proposed and I told you that I was pregnant. I'm glad I was able to give you 3 healthy daughters."

"I am too."

"Hailey went down ok?"

"Yeah. She was good today."

"I am so happy Justin is home for good. Our family is finally living in the same state."

"They sure are."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank and Olivia kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms. The group from New York was leaving in a few days, so Olivia spent time with them before they left and they all got to spend time with Alex and the baby before they left as well.

It didn't take long for Justin to get used to being home with his family. They were glad he returned to them safely. He decided to go to school to begin the next phase of his life with the support of his family.

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
